


Detroit Evolution: Ever Changing

by absolute_hooligan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Asexual Nines, Banter, Chris Miller - Freeform, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) (mentioned) - Freeform, Crime Scenes, Detroit Awakening, Detroit Evolution, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Fluff, Gavin Reed - Freeform, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gavin has cats fight me, Hank Andersen (mentioned), Jealous Nines, M/M, Making Out, Nines - Freeform, Not Beta Read, Octopunkmedia, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partners in Crime, Post-Detroit Evolution, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Soft Gavin Reed, Tina Chen - Freeform, Two Bros being sappy, Upgraded Connor | RK900 - Freeform, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed - Freeform, domestic life, first work ever, no beta we die like men, reed900, supportive boyfriends, teen and up because of mature language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 34,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absolute_hooligan/pseuds/absolute_hooligan
Summary: Nines and Gavin have been trying to navigate their new relationship. New cases, pets, and more await them. How will their ever changing life unfold?Updates (at least) once a month! also, no beta, we die like men. but I do make slight edits when I see things.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 42
Kudos: 136





	1. A Calm Morning

**Author's Note:**

> wowie this happened, thanks corona. enjoy or don't I made this for fun lmao. this fic is gonna take place after the "Ada" case from Detroit Evolution. While you don't need to see it to understand this fic, it would be advised. Not to mention the film is also amazing, so go support Octopunkmedia and watch it! and with that, have fun reading!
> 
> Film: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=apUn-YMMdZ8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines gets up and realizes how grateful he is to have Gavin at his side. but Gavin doesn't want to work, he just wants his cat, and his Nines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first chapter... rock and roll buckaroo!

**Tuesday, September 13, 2039: One Week after the “Ada” raid…**

Nines had been staying over at Gavin's since the night after the raid. Both having a desperate need to be as close as they could. Last time Nines stayed at Gavin’s house, he’d caused him to go into a fit. But now, he calmly woke from stasis, not fearing what Gavin would say with him there. His arms wrapped around the human’s waist, hugging him close. 

Nines couldn’t help but stare at Gavin’s features, commiting each little freckle he saw to memory. He had meant it when he said that attractiveness wasn’t his main concern. But by rA9, was he lucky to have such a handsome human as Gavin. His hair being loose curls that fell into his eyes, the stubble he had complementing his jawline. His face was restful, the bags underneath his eyes slowly beginning to fade.

Nines brushed the curls off of Gavin’s forehead, and pressed a featherlight kiss to the center of it. As much as he wished to stay this way forever, he knew that work was inevitable. He sighed and made his hands remove his partners arms from his shoulders. 

_ Thank god he’s a heavy sleeper... _

Nines moved out from under the blankets and pulled them back over Gavin before exiting the room. He closed the door as quietly as he could, not wanting to disturb Gavin before he had to.

Nines jumped when he felt something rub itself against his legs, it then registered that this was Eden, Gavin’s cat. 

Nines bent down to scratch the cat under the chin, “Morning,” Nines said quietly. He was an average sized cat, an incredibly fluffy ginger tabby with hazel eyes. 

Nines stood up slowly, casually making his way to the kitchen. He knew what Gavin liked to eat in the morning. Eggs and toast, with a cup of coffee, of course. So Nines began to make just that, taking the carton of eggs from the fridge. Nines always had a fascination with cooking, regardless of the fact that he couldn’t eat. He liked to see everyone else’s reaction to what he made, that was why he cooked. He tossed two slices of bread into the toaster without looking. Turning his attention to the cat circling his feet.

“Alright, hold on you...” he said, reaching for the bag of cat food and dumping some into his dish. The water he had was perfectly sufficient, but he knew it would get switched sooner or later. The coffee was nearly done, and the eggs were just plated. Nines snagged the toast as he was popping out, arranging it on the plate with the eggs. Now for the coffee, he added two spoonfuls of sugar to the dark liquid, and a splash of milk. Just how the caffeine addict liked it.

He brought the mug and plate to the bedroom door, carefully pushing it open with his side. He set the meal down on the bedside table, and took a seat at the bed’s end. 

He nudged Gavin’s leg, “Morning detective, sleep well?”

Gavin grunted and shifted around before settling again. He opened his eyes halfway before closing them again. “Fuck off tin-can...”

“Strange request, seeing as it’s been only a week since this all began.” Nines said, a smirk on his face the whole time.

Gavin threw a pillow at the android fruitlessly, “Shut it!”

“You love it...” Nines moved to lay next to Gavin, his hand gently cupping the man’s face.

“Can’t we call out today?” Gavin mumbled as he leaned into the androids' touch, “I doubt Fowler wants to see my face anyways...”

Nines sighed, “I’m afraid not, Chris has some information on a new case. Meant to be Hank and Connor’s but they haven’t gotten back from New York.”

Gavin made a noise of anger, “Of course they haven’t! Why would they be?”

“I could, no that wouldn’t work...” Nines began to ponder, but his thoughts were halted by Gavin kissing his palm.

Gavin grinned, “No Nines, what was that idea you had?”

Nines swallowed, “I was thinking that maybe, Tina could take the case with Chris...”

“It’ll help her move towards the promotion she wants too...” Gavin took Nines hand from his face and intertwined their fingers, “What about we have little break for the other android and human duo in the DPD?”

Nines made a face akin to but not exactly a pout, “Fine, I’ll call Chris and Tina, food is on the bedside table.”

Gavin kissed Nines on the nose, “Thank you Terminator...”

“Whatever...” Nines got off the bed with a huff, passing Eden as he trotted into the room.

“Come ‘ere boy!” Gavin said with a playful tone, as Eden hopped up to join Gavin. 

Nines chuckled, “I’m pretty sure Eden outranks me, no?”

“You’re damn right he does,” Gavin kissed the cat’s head, “This little shit can do no wrong.”

“Suppose so...” Nines shrugged.

Nines slipped into the living room once more, dialing Tina with no phone in hand. 

Tina's voice rang from the other end, “How’s it hangin Nines? Gav making you crazy?”

Nines suppressed a laugh, “Funny Officer Chen, but the opposite. Gavin is unwell and I see no point in me being at work without my partner. Not to mention what would happen if I left his sickly self alone for hours…”

“So what you’re saying is he doesn't wanna come to work?”

“I-I said no such thing!” Nines stuttered for a second.  _ Am I really that see through? _

Tina laughed, “Don’t sweat it Nines! You two need a break, I get it. Besides, that means I get the case! Promotion here I come!”

“You might want to notify Chris of this change.” Nines said, a subtle reminder to the excited officer.

Tina stopped her quiet squeals, “Oh sh-”

“Forgot about that didn’t you?” Nines’ voice laced with a vague mocking tone.

“Now I see why you and asshole supreme get along so well.” Tina said with a huff, “Don’t worry though Nines, me and Chris got this. Go take your man for a nice date or something!”

“Will do, thank you Tina.” Nines smiled into the phone.

“Anytime, catch ya later!” Tina said, she then quickly hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, next up, a little adventure!


	2. An Afternoon Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin hit the streets of Detroit! The secret date location is guaranteed to please...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> basically just traveling, dialogue, and clothes... because describing stuff is fun for me

_‘Take your man for a date?’_ Nines’ LED was flickering from blue to yellow, and back again. Until it hit him, the ideal location to take Gavin to. He turned on his heels and nearly tripped over Eden leaving the room. 

“Hey Nines, maybe don’t kill the cat, eh?” Gavin patted the spot next to him on the bed, “What’d she say?”

“She was excited,” Nines said calmly, “She’ll be taking it on with Chris.”

“Awesome! That’ll get Fowler to promote her, she deserves that...”

Nine hummed in agreement, “I wasn’t aware you cared so much about her getting the promotion.”

“Oi,” Gavin nudged Nines in the shoulder, “I might be an asshole but I’m not heartless!”

Nines kissed Gavin’s cheek, “I should know that more than anyone...”

“Stop being corny you ass...” Gavin mumbled out as he crossed his arms.

“Never in a million years,” Nines playfully retorted, “Now, I have an idea for something we could do today?”

“What’s that?”

“Get dressed and you’ll find out...” 

“Fine...” Gavin whined. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched.

Nines stood up and walked towards the door, “I have a good feeling you’ll enjoy where we’re going.”

“And if I don’t like it?” Gavin questioned.

“Well… that won’t be the case,” Nines turned over his shoulder, “I’m positive in my choice Gavin.”

Gavin snorted, “Cocky are ya?”

“You could say that, now get ready please.”

“Weather?” Gavin asked.

Nines sighed, “I’m not a phone Reed.”

Gavin pouted, “Please! I don’t wanna freeze my ass off cause’ I don’t wear a coat or something.”

“56°, sunny yet slightly cloudy, and no rain.” Nines said without fail, “Happy?”

“Very,” Gavin tilted his head towards his closet, “You gotta change too, don’t ya?”

“Yes, but unlike you, I won’t take ages to look for an outfit. Only to put on the same t-shirt, jeans, and jacket that I’ve worn for months on end.”

“Fuck you.”

“Tempting offer, but I'll have to decline.”

“Get out of here you ass!”

Nines closed the door behind him with a laugh. Screwing with Gavin, regardless of his relationship to the man, will never not be entertaining.

Eden was meowing a shocking amount, Nines wasn’t sure what was wrong exactly. “What’s wrong? Need something?”

Gavin’s voice rang through the bedroom door, “He wants to play Nines!”

“Ah, I see!” Nines picked up a small mouse toy and dangled it for the cat to try and snatch. Pulling it out of reach just before the small creature could nab it. 

Nines made his voice low, “If all goes well, you might just have a playmate...”

He decided to pick up the cat, cradling him in his arms like a small child. Naturally, he began to rock the cat back gently, listening to it’s low purrs.

“Look who’s being a hypocrite...” Gavin said slowly, leaning in the doorway. He was, shockingly, not wearing that same leather jacket. He had a loose fitting black dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar. It was tucked into a pair of light grey denim pants, a simple black belt within the loops. His grey eyes were far more prominent thanks to all the dark colors he wore. 

“You’re gorgeous...” Nines said in awe, thirium making his face flush a light blue.

Gavin tsked, “Get dressed already...”

Nines smiled warmly as he made his way back into the bedroom. He grabbed a simple white dress shirt with small blue dots, and a pair of black jeans. Accompanied by a thin black belt, with a shiny blue triangle gem as the buckle. 

Gavin knocked on the door frame, “Nines, can ya grab a coat for me?”

“Always something isn’t there?” Nines said.

“Stop your snark or you don’t get to look at me,” Gavin teased, “You’re not slick with your starin’ Nines.”

Nines glared at Gavin, “I’m debating on revoking my invitation Gavin...”

“Ugh… no don’t,” Gavin grumbled, “Toss the coat would ya?”

Nines threw a black pea coat at the olive skinned man in the doorway. As Gavin scurried to put his shoes on at the door, Nines grabbed his white trench coat. He’s had this for as long as he’s been deviant. The coat held a lot of memories, whether they be good or bad. 

“Gavin, are you ready to go now?” Nines approached the door to the apartment, seeing that Gavin had already laced his combat boots up. 

“If anything, you’re the one who isn’t ready,” Gavin leaned down to Nines, who was kneeling to slip his dress shoes on. He tilted Nines’ chin up to his eyes, “Still a hypocrite tin can.”

Nines’s face was expressionless as he stood up. He stared down the four inches he had on Gavin. He pulled him close to his body to give a chaste kiss. Gavin wasn't able to react before Nines was pulling away.

“Would you like to continue? Or shall we leave for our date?” Nines said, hands still resting on the man's hips.

Gavin's face was a light pink, much to Nines’ satisfaction, “Uh-yeah, lets go...”

* * *

Nines had the route to the location pulled up in the back of his HUD. He let it tell him where to go as he focused on Gavin. The man was looking at the familiar city streets. 

The business men weaving through crowded side streets. Androids talking alongside their friends and partners. Families sharing snacks on shaded city benches. The occasional tree or shrub lining the sidewalks outer edge. He started seeing construction sites, where some Battle of Detroit damage still stood. 

“Gavin?” Nines said, turning his face to him, “You know I was awoken after the revolution. And while I have knowledge of the events that occurred, I’m unable to have a full understanding.” Nines stopped his walking, Gavin stopped a foot ahead of Nines. “How much do you know about the revolution?”

Gavin walked back towards Nines, taking his hand and holding it in his own, “Let’s say a lot of blood and thirium was spilled… and lots of choices that could go really bad we’re made. This is really the first year that hasn’t had much controversy.”

Nines skin began to retract from Gavin’s touch and he brought the human’s hand to his chest. Hoping that the steady beating of his thirium pump would calm the fear in Gavin’s eyes. 

Nines stroked the man's thumb with his own, “Apologies… I wasn’t aware this was a heavy topic for you.”

Gavin put his head to where his and the android’s hand met, “It's fine… just, let’s keep goin’ alright?”

Nines nodded, keeping the others hand held in his, his synthetic skin slowly coming back. 

“So how far till’ we get there anyway?” Gavin asked.

“Approximately 20 minutes walk.” Nines responded quickly, “And before you ask, no, I’m not carrying you.” 

Gavin gave a small laugh, “I wasn’t gonna ask that you prick!” 

“Takes one to know one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wonder where they could be? Hint: cats and coffee!


	3. New Feline Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines thought that Gavin was going to overheat and explode... if he was an android. Needless to say, Nines knew exactly what he was doing. But he didn't expect another, yet welcome, addition...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they've finally made it to the secret location, the cat cafe! how will Gavin react? my bets on he'll like it loads, I would know, because *insert author joke here*. god i hate myself, anyways, onward!

“Nines, where the fuck are we?” Gavin's eyes were being covered by Nines’ hands. No matter how much he poked and prodded, he got no information. 

“You’ll see soon enough,” Nines’ words rolled off his tongue smoothly, “Now, I’ll hold the door open, keep your hand in mine, okay?”

Gavin huffed, “Yeah yeah okay...”

Nines pulled Gavin by the wrist, carefully dragging him into a place that smelled of… coffee?

“Take a look...” Nines’ moved his hands from Gavin’s eyes.

Gavin blinked his eyes open, not used to the light as he had his eyes denied light for a good five minutes. What he saw after was enough to make a hardened detective squeal, seeing as that’s exactly what happened. You’d think he’d gone to heaven from the look he gave Nines.

“Holy shit...” he said in awe, “Nines, I’m gonna fuckin’ die...”

Nines smiled, “While your heart rate is abnormally fast, I see no need to worry about it.”

Gavin didn’t respond to the androids' words as he took in the space. It was a typical homely cafe, lots of comfortable looking sofas and wood tables. But this wasn’t the best part, not by a long shot. Though the coffee scent that permeated the room was delightful, the cats that wandered the floor were adorable. A small staircase led to what was more or less the care space for all these kitties. Large, small, fluffy, smooth, kittens or older cats. They had them _all_.

A female android who was coming down the small staircase noticed the two standing near the entrance. She hastily her way down the steps, “Be over in a moment!” 

Gavin was still in shock, although his jaw seemed to have stopped dropping, “Nines, I am going to die.”

“Would you not die if I let you adopt one of these cats?” Nines asked.

Gavin’s head whipped around to stare at Nines, “You mean it?”

“Of course, I think Eden would benefit from a playmate.”

“I’m dreaming, Nines, pinch me.”

“I would but you’d get ‘pissy’ with me after.”

The female android approached Nines, “Good afternoon!” 

“Good afternoon,” Nines nodded politely, “Correct me if I’m wrong but, the cats here are available to adopt, no?”

“Oh I’m glad you asked!” she beamed, “This cafe doubles as a licenced shelter, so you can adopt the cats through us here!”

“Great, we might just take that offer,” Nines held out his hand to the other android, “My name is Nines, this is my partner Gavin. Pleasure to meet you.”

She shook Nines’ hand with a small nod, then moved to Gavin, who followed Nines’ movements, “I’m Ivy! Great to meet you both!”

Ivy began to explain the rules of the establishment, pertaining mostly to the cats. Telling them what they were and weren’t allowed to do. She soon enough brought the pair to a small sunlight table. A large window gave a view of a small outdoor garden space. There were ramps, holes, doors, towers, you name it. These cats had it all, luxurious living space with sweet and loving caretakers.

Gavin, still not on this plain of existence, whispered to Nines, “Nines, last time I’m gonna say this. I’m fuckin dead.”

“I can assure you your vitals are of a normal level Reed,” Nines indulged in a small smile, “Now, would you like to order something?”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah, you know what I like, I’m gonna… you know.”

“Yes Gavin I know,” Nines stood, “Go to your people.”

Gavin looked at Nines, “Screw you bolt bag.”

“That’s a new one.”

“God why do I deal with this?”

“That’s for you to think about, _love_..” Nines emphasized the pet name. He scanned the large space for Ivy, seeing as she was the one he talked to prior.He spotted her speaking to another employee behind a small counter, stroking a kitten she held in her arms. He left Gavin to react to his 'flirting' while he got his drink.

* * *

Gavin silently freaked out at Nines’ parting words. _First, he’s hot as shit. Second, he knows my coffee order by heart. Third, he brings me on a date that he calculated would make me as happy as he could.. Fourth, he’s hot as shit._

Gavin shook his thoughts from his mind, now wasn’t time to drool over how great his boyfriend was. Now was time to admire the cats that inhabited the cafe. He’d noticed quite a few of the cats strolling around the floor. Some interacting with other patrons, some sitting and sleeping peacefully. Other’s playing with one another cat, or being fed a treat by fellow guests. 

He noticed a very specific cat sitting perched on a cat tower. Feeling drawn to the creature, Gavin removed his coat and threw it on his chair. He walked the short distance to the cat tower in the corner.

“Heya there bud...” Gavin said softly, holding his hand out for the cat to smell. It leaned down to sniff tentatively. It got to its feet, moving to rub against Gavin’s hand.

Gavin smiled, “You’re a love-bug are ya?”

The cat purred quietly, nudging Gavin to keep paying attention to it. 

“You’re allowed to pick her up if you like.” Gavin heard a voice say, he turned around and saw another employee. She wasn’t Ivy, she wasn’t even an android. 

“Are you sure?” Gavin asked, “Don’t wanna freak out the little one.”

The woman smiled, “She looks more than comfortable around you! This girl here is only two years old, she was brought in a few months ago.” 

Gavin could finally take a good look at the cat. He knew that it was, in fact, a ‘she’, and that she was only two. She was a fairly large, brown and black tortoiseshell cat. With white fur ‘mittens’ on her front and back paws. Her fur was short, and more silky than fluffy. Her left eye was greyish-green color, but her right was blue. Her nose had a small black dot on the right side. 

Gavin picked up the cat and held her carefully, “She’s beautiful… how come no one’s taken her home?”

The woman, who’s name tag read ‘Maddie’, gave a sad smile, “She has heterochromia, and she’s only slightly blind in her left eye. That’s why it has a greyish tint to the green of her eye.”

“That’s no reason to reject a cat...” Gavin pet her on the head as she purred even louder, “She’s so sweet too…”

Maddie nodded, “She tends to get nervous around people. But that really only happens because of how loud people get. And she gets along great with the others in the cafe. She’ll play with them, but she won’t with a person...”

“I’d have to do some convincing, but there’s a chance I could take her home...” Gavin said, looking at Maddie with a glint in his eyes, “I have a feeling my partner wouldn’t mind another cat, I already have a one year old boy at my place.”

The conversation began to slow as Gavin saw Nines coming back to the table. He set Gavin's drink down and neatly hung his coat on the chairs back. 

“Good luck Gavin!” Maddie winked as she made her way upstairs. 

Nines looked confused, “Who was that?”

“Chick named Maddie,” Gavin sat down in his chair, setting the cat on a pillow that was against the window. He continued his petting as she settled, “But this one her doesn't have a name. Never gave her one cause no one’s really seen her personality.

Nines waited for the cat to confirm that she was okay with him before he lightly scratched her chin, “I like her already…”

“So… if you like her-“

“I’m more than okay with adopting a cat Gavin.”

Gavin leaned back, “You son of a bitch, you wanted another little bastard too?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” he said smoothly, “Eden is young and needs a playmate. Plus, I’d leave me some more time to be with you.”

“I-shut up!” Gavin tried to focus on the window. _Fifth, he planned for us to get a cat through a well thought out date._

“Would I be allowed to suggest a name?” Nines asked.

“Shoot,” Gavin lowered his voice, “But if I don’t like it I get to name her, deal?”

Nines shrugged, “I have a hard time believing you won’t like her name.”

“Just say it already.”

“Freya.”

_Fuck. I do like it…_

“Yeah, Freya… that’s perfect, actually.”

“I knew it would be.”

Gavin kisses Freya on the head, “Get ready for an adventure Freya, you’re comin’ home with us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome the new member of the family, Freya the tortoiseshell cat!


	4. A Potential Threat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's a new crime scene investigator in the DPD. Nines isn't too keen on the man from the start. He's already gotten on his and Gavin's new case, and he's a little too interested in Gavin...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah crime time babey, also a new dude in the story wow. I swear he's not gonna be more then a nuisance to add drama. honestly I just wanna write Nines being jealous lmao. have fun, don't worry I hate him too.

**Wednesday, September 14th, 2039: One day after “Freya” is adopted…**

Nines was familiar with a majority of the people in the precinct. He had been with the DPD for over a year now. He actually considers himself lucky that his model wasn’t destroyed once android’s gained their rights. He and Connor had many other copies of themselves but to Nines’ knowledge, they were dismantled and repurposed. At least the machines that weren’t used never became deviant. 

But now wasn’t the time to dwell on the androids that never saw the light of day. Now was the time to focus, seeing as Gavin had got some information from Chris on the case. They might not be on the case, but it did need an Android to help with it.

“Okay so what we got is what looks like a android murder. Nothing new there…” Gavin turned to face Nines from his desk, “But the sicko didn’t just kill and run. He took everything that makes an android out of the plastic body. Didn’t even take it!”

Nines looked confused, “They didn’t take any of the highly advanced technology?”

“They only took the shell! No electro bullshit! Just the case that holds it!” Gavin was basically yelling. 

“That makes no sense…” Nines’ LED was flickering from yellow to red in no particular order. A sign that he stressed, and very visibly thinking. 

“Nines?” Gavin said softly, “Lean down here?”

Nines leaned down to Gavin's shoulder, not responding verbally, but his stare said he was listening. Gavin titled his head up to kiss where Nines’ LED was spinning. He held his gaze with his boyfriend for a moment afterward, “Don’t sweat it okay? Tina probably has more information if I'd ease your mind...”

Nines nodded, “I’ll see what I can find out...” he kissed Gavin’s cheek before heading towards the break room. He knew that Tina would be in the break room at this time. Conveniently, this was also the time that Nines would bring Gavin his morning coffee. More incentive to make his way over there as quickly as could be considered normal.

Upon his entrance to the room, Tina gave a confused look, “Nines? You look a little, disheveled to say the least.”

“I’m a tad concerned about the lack of case details,” Nines stated, striding over to where Tina stood, “Was anyone else aside from and Detective Miller sent to the scene?”

“Nope,” Tina leaned against the counter as Nines moved to make Gavin’s coffee, “Fowler made us go over, said we couldn’t do anything until you and Gav got back. He’s sending you two and some new crime scene investigator out today at some point.” 

“He didn’t let you or Detective Miller do a thing?” Nines commented as he finished putting the sugar into the caffeine drink.

“Not relating to touching anything, but we were able to get some basic stuff done for you. Gav has all the stuff we got yesterday, and...” Tina stopped speaking, her face turned sour.

“Officer Chen?” Nines asked, his scan of her didn’t show any sign of anything that would warrant her speech stopping. “Are you alright?” 

“Speaking of new team members, who the hell is that guy?” she pointed out the windows of the break room that showed most of the bullpen. From what Nines could make out from where he was, a man was quickly making his way towards Gavin. 

“I haven’t a clue,” Nines ran an identity scan to find out who this man was. “Jack Marion Wu… born Friday, 24th Sep 1999, black hair, brown eyes, 6’0, 155 lbs. Employed at Detroit City Police Department as a crime scene investigator. Previous employment at New York Police Department as lead crime scene investigator.”

“You don’t think that’s the guy that’s on your case, do you?” Tina stood in shock.

“Seeing his previous accomplishments I could see why Captain Fowler would be fine with placing him on the case.”

“Aren’t you a little worried about him? I can’t even hear him and I can already tell he’s bad news…”

“I’ll give the benefit of the doubt,” Nines snatched up the fresh coffee, “Thank you Tina.”

Tina gave Nines a firm pat on the shoulder, “Keep me updated, on  _ everything _ .”

“I will.”

* * *

Gavin hoped that Nines would bring a coffee when he came back. He could already tell that today was going to be hell on the two of them. But before he could begin to even  _ read  _ the report Chris made, someone tapped the front of his desk.

“Sorry to bother but would you be Detective Reed?” A tall-ish, skinny, black haired man stared down at him. His eyes implied he was of Asian descent, but Gavin couldn’t place where. And quite frankly, couldn’t be paid to care. The man looked confident, must have had mad balls to be a new face  _ and  _ approach one of the notoriously irritable people in the precinct.

“Yeah, who the hell are you?” Gavin didn’t have the patience for formalities at the moment, that was Nines’ job. 

The man laughed, “Jack Wu, crime scene investigator for the case you were assigned.”

“Fowler didn’t say shit about another person on the case!” Gavin almost yelled in anger, “I’ve never even seen your ass before now-

“I was hired a week ago,” Jack explained, “I worked the same position in New York for over 10 years. I know that Lieutenant Anderson and his RK800 are over training the human/android forces.”

“You know that the ‘RK800’ has a name, right?”

“Oh, no I didn’t actually!” Jack seemed a bit less thrilled about the comment Gavin made, “How should I address him?”

“None of your damn business, if you need to know, you’ll figure out,” Gavin wasn’t a fan of this guy, and definitely not after seeing the stars in his eyes fade at the mention of Connor. “Isn’t that your job Mr. Investigator?”

Jack chuckled, “You’re awful cocky aren’t you?”

“What’s it to ya?”

“I just-“ Jack's words caught in his throat at the sight of Nines. From what he saw, a tall, attractive, well built man had just come up behind Gavin. He was blissfully unaware of Nines being an Android due to where Nines was positioned.

“Morning coffee Detective,” Nines placed the mug next to Gavin’s mouse pad and looked to Jack, “Who’s this?”

Gavin scoffed, “New guy, scene investigator for the case, Fowler sent him.”

Nines nodded and held his hand out to Jack, “My name is Nines, and you are?”

“Jack Wu,” he shook the others hand, noticing the slight chill to it, “Interesting name you got there Nines.”

“Mind ya damn business will ya?” Gavin growled, clearly not in the mood for this.

“If you must know I wasn’t assigned a name, Gavin took to calling me ‘Nines’ because of my model number. I’m an RK900 Android.” Nines stated calmly. 

Jack looked vaguely disgusted and angry, “Android huh? Didn’t know there would be one on the case.”

Gavin slammed his hands down on the desk and stood up, “And I didn’t know you’re judged ass was gonna walk in here either. That android, that’s my fucking partner, so if you got an issue-“ Gavin’s rant was halted by a hand on his shoulder. Nines looked at him with eyes that said “Sit down, I’ll handle his.” So he did exactly that.

Nines turned to Jack, “I have a feeling you don’t have a particular liking for androids. That’s alright, Detective Reed wasn’t keen on me either when I was first paired with him. I hope I can convince you otherwise Investigator Wu.”

Jack’s was a satisfying shade of red as he muttered a “shit” when he left. Gavin was still tracing the man’s movement until he went off of view, only then did Gavin sit back down. “Nines I already don’t like him.”

“He’ll come around,” Nines leaned to whisper into Gavin’s ear, voice lower than usual, “I know  _ you  _ most certainly did…”

“Fuck…” Gavin shuddered, “You can’t say that shit like that, you know what it does to me, asshole!”

Nines laughed quietly, “You love it, besides, I don’t like the way that prick looked at you…”

“What? That Jack guy?”

“Who else?”

“Don’t worry, he’s dogshit. I’m all yours…”

“Good,” Nines kissed a small part of exposed skin on Gavin’s neck, “I’ll have to make it clear later…”

“ _ Fuck  _ yes!” Gavin whined, “Kiss me you beautiful bastard…”

“With pleasure.” Nines smiled, knowing the entire precinct would see them. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, because he had Gavin. And that’s all he needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this'll be fun...


	5. A Frustrating Situation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin, Nines, and Jack all have to get along as they head to a new crime scene. Same situation as last time. But with an adding annoyance, Jack. He needs to know that Gavin is his. But that's hard to do when at the scene of a murder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we're getting into the case, finally! as much as i love writing cute domestic stuff, crime stories are just too fun to not write. Jack is fun to write because I know what he's after in the long run... also! there is a little make out scene in here so just a warning if you don’t like that stuff.

“You have any clue where Fowler’s sending us?” Gavin was driving with the direction of Nines. They were heading to the location of a crime similar to the case that Chris and Tina visited yesterday. Except, the killer must have gotten much more confident however, at least that’s what Jack said. 

“Inspector Wu was sent to a new crime scene,” Nines said, staring out the window, “Fowler contacted me saying that he needed assistance with analyzing the evidence. He apparently hasn’t the knowledge ideal for android cases, which is why we’re heading over.”

Gavin gave a dark laugh, “Course that bastard has no idea how the hell androids work.”

“Unfortunately…” Nines said, not a speck of feeling in his words, “Uneducated, annoying, and clearly interested…”

“What was that?” Gavin asked, genuinely not hearing what Nines said in his focus to park. Meanwhile, Nines’ face soured as he saw the figure of Jack smiling at Gavin as they pulled in.

Gavin nudged Nines’ shoulder, “You good babe?” 

Nines ‘blushed’ at the endearing name, “Yes, let’s go…”

Gavin looked proud of himself, Nines wanted nothing more than to kiss the stupid smirk off of his boyfriends face. But that’d be highly unprofessional, not that Gavin cared about professionalism, but Nines still felt the need to consider it.

“Afternoon Detectives, sorry for how I was earlier… nervous as hell being in the office for the first time!” Jack looked like he was being truthful, but something was still off.

Gavin huffed, “It’s fine. Just show us what you have so far ‘aight?”

Jack nodded and led the two into the house. It was a typical suburb area, large streets with houses lining the sides. The inside of the house was as stereotypical as the outside. That didn’t stop Nines from instantly scanning everything within his sight. No heat signatures or any indication that an android was in the home. 

Jack cleared his throat, “So, from what I've gotten from neighbors, including the informants, the victim was set to meet neighbors from across the street. Victim came home from work at around 9 pm last night. Never made it to the lunch meet, informants got concerned, entered with a spare key. Saw the small thirium stains and called the police.”

Nines headed towards the thirium source, a fairly large box that was dripping with blue blood. Not a note of indication that this was here before the victims untimely death.

“What’s up Ni?” Gavin asked, seeing Nines strut toward the box without a word.

“Investigator Wu, did you open this box?” Nines asked.

“Nope, I figured that would be tampering with something you could use,” Jack shrugged, “Guess it didn’t really matter much…”

“I’ll take that as a go for it Nines.” Gavin said, frustration was teetering on his tongue, but not yet present.

Nines nodded and made quick work of taking the items from the box. Some leaking thirium that hadn’t been drained out of them. Nines checked for anything that would indicate what model number the victim was. Nothing showed the model right away, but strangely, not a single part was damaged. All were meticulously removed and stored away into the box, as if the killer had experience in android operations and innards.

“From what I’m gathering, the victim was killed through a forced deactivation. Not a single one of these parts are damaged, nor are any of them missing. Even the LED and the memory interface are still here…”

“That means we can get into it’s head right Nines?” Gavin questioned, “You can interface with it?”

“I would be able to if it had a body, I’d need to interface through touch remember?” Nines said, impressed Gavin remembered anything about his systems. 

Jack wrapped his arm around Gavin’s shoulder and leaned  _ just  _ close enough to still be friendly, “So we can’t get anything from these?”

Nines turned his head to see the investigator's ballsy move. And if that wasn’t enough, Gavin didn’t even bother to do a thing.

Nines stood quickly, “Investigator, I need to talk to Detective Reed for a moment.”

“Shouldn’t you tell both of-“ Jack was cut off by Nines pushing him as carefully as he could manage. Making it so that he could take Gavin by the crook of his elbow. 

“ _ Privately _ .” Nines gritted out, clearly pissed. Jack just nodded as he stayed put in the chair he fell into. Nines would never admit to the joy he felt as he pulled Gavin into the room farthest away from the other man. Upon spotting what appeared to be a guest bedroom, he quickly entered, closing the door behind him and locking it.

Gavin looked confused as all hell, “Nines what the fuck are you-“ He was silenced by Nines pinning him to the wall. Holding his arms by the wrist above his head. He could feel the android hotly ‘breathing’ against his ear. Nines pulled back to see Gavin pinned against the wall, his body pushing into the man's own. It caused something primal to awaken, something he didn’t know he could do.

Nines captured Gavin’s lips in a desperate kiss. It was heavy, hot, and  _ very  _ aggressive. Nines wasn’t afraid to take advantage of the gasp Gavin made, pushing his tongue into the man's mouth. Relishing in the way the man moaned softly, responding to Nines tongue with just as much vigor. Nines let Gavin’s arms wrap around his shoulder and felt him tilt his head. His way of showing that he wanted the kiss deeper and Nines  _ closer _ .

Nines registered that Gavin, unlike him, needed to breathe. So he pulled away, resting his forehead against his partners, arms sneaking around the man's hips.

“What the hell was that about?” Gavin breathed.

“I didn’t like the way  _ he  _ was touching you…” Nines muttered, his face going to hide in the crook of Gavin’s neck. He couldn’t care less about the fact that he had to bend down to do so. 

Gavin let out a breathy laugh, “Jealous? Didn’t peg you as that kind of person babes.”

“That bastard doesn't get it… you’re  _ mine _ .” Nines growled, nipping experimentally at Gavin’s neck. 

Gavin arched against Nines’ body, “Oh  _ fuck _ ! Nines~” He moved his head away for Nines to get better access to his neck. Begging for Nines to mark him up with a simple movement. And Nines was more than happy to grant Gavin his wish. Sucking deep marked into his skin as he moaned quietly. Nines moves one of his arms to tug Gavin’s thigh up, pulling the leg off the ground and against his hip, letting him to press further into Gavin. Gavin happily allowed this, even if it meant that he’d be standing with one shaking leg on the ground.

“Detective’s?” Jack's voice barely registered in the androids' overstimulated mind. His systems couldn’t focus on anything else but the beautiful man in front of him. Completely and totally willing to just give himself to him. It made Nines’ heart soar, or whatever was equivalent to a heart. He chose not to dwell on the anatomically correct equivalent part of the human body to his android parts. Instead, he made the kisses against Gavin’s neck sweeter, kissing over the dark purple mark that were forming.

With a gentle and loving kiss to the other man's lips, he dropped Gavin’s leg back to ground.

“You’re so fucking  _ hot  _ Nines…” Gavin sighed contentedly.

Nines smiled, “I could say the same to you  _ baby _ .” He stressed the pet name, seeing as he never used that one. He was more of a ‘love’, ‘lovely’, ‘sweetheart’, etc. kind of person.

When he heard a knock on the door, he knew that it was Jack. He must’ve come down the hall when he and Gavin didn’t respond the first time.

“Apologies Wu, but this is a matter better understood by someone who understands androids,” Nines’ distaste for the man behind the door apparent, “And seeing as you have nothing of the sort, I figured informing  _ my  _ partner was the optimal decision.”

Gavin pressed his hand against his mouth to stifle a laugh that threatened to escape. Nines’ face was twisted into a devious smile, clearly taking great pleasure in his current situation.

“Oh,” Jack said, “We’ll I’m gonna put all the android shit back in the box then. I’m sending it to evidence, then I’m dipping out.”

Gavin spoke, “Thanks Wu, I’ll send you the reports me and Nines write up. And maybe learn somethin’ ‘bout androids. You’ll need it for what you’re getting into.”

“Got it Detective. Have a nice night, both of you.” And with that last comment, they heard shuffling of metal parts, and the closing of a door.

“Next time we make out, let’s make it at one of  _ our  _ places. And also not at the scene of a murder,” Gavin kissed Nines on the cheek, “But if this happens again, I will not at all be against it.”

Nines’ smirk softened, “You liked it? We haven’t done this before, I was worried I’d gone too far.”

“You’re not gonna go to far Nines, I trust you.” Gavin whispered cupped Nines’ cheek.

“I trust you too Gavin. Your happiness is my top priority,” Nines leaned into Gavin’s touch, “You can tell me if anything is too much.”

“I will tin-can… I will…”

“Thank you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a bunch of parts with no way to use em... what to do? (and yes of course they had a wholesome moment, I love that sappy stuff lmao)


	6. Another New Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the "Body Snatcher" Case (as Gavin lovingly calls it), is finally going somewhere. they've managed to get information on the victim, and talk to... the victim?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and... it's here! sorry it took so long, times be wacky. hope you enjoy it none the less, it's a tad bit longer than normal too. hopefully that makes up for it! oh, and I tried my best to write Asexual Nines this chapter. I'm not ace myself, but, I made an effort to understand it better. I didn't want to disrespect anyone by putting out false info... hopefully my research paid off!

**Thursday, September 15th, 2039: Day after the android parts were found…**

Nines had finally composed himself enough to search through the information he gathered at the scene. His data collection systems had been in full swing, getting any form of information from what he saw. The parts in the box suggested that the victim wasn’t a ‘specialty’ android. It wasn’t from the RK line, nor did it have anything that would indicate it was made for only one profession. 

Nines had finally gotten the okay from Fowler to scan the victim’s thirium. While the need to get permission to use basic functions was annoying, he had to obey the new laws. The thirium was able to give it’s fingerprint, which meant it could give a name. The thirium indicated that android was awoken after the revolution. The android was a male under the registered name Aidan. The last thing Nines gathered was that ‘Aidan’ was a MP500 model. The most basic in his line of housekeeping androids.

“Babes?” Gavin waved his hand in front of Nines face, ignoring the fact that Nines eyes were closed, “Are ya there?”

Nines’ eyes opened in a flash, “Sorry… I was reviewing the information I gathered from the scene.”

“Don’t apologize dumb ass, I was just makin’ sure you didn’t shutdown or somethin’.” Gavin was leaning his head against Nines’ shoulder. The two of them had been sitting upright in bed, both dreading going to work. But at least they had the cats to try and make the morning more tolerable.

Freya had been getting along wonderfully with Eden. The younger of the two was thrilled to have a playmate/older sister. While the older was perfectly adjusting to her new little brother. The two cats were essentially inseparable… once the two of them got used to one another of course. 

Gavin moved his body under the covers again, pulling down on Nines in an attempt to get him to follow suit. 

“Sweetheart?” Nines asked softly, his emotions slipping through in only one word. 

Gavin grunted, “I don’t wanna go… can we work from home?”

“We’ve already missed work once and did unprofessional _things_ at a crime scene,” Nines said, ‘blushing’ faintly, “It could cause you and I our jobs if Captain Fowler found out.”

“Ha! He won’t do shit! I’m still at the DPD ain’t I?” Gavin laughed into the side of his pillow, “If the guy wanted me gone I’d be on the streets already…”

“Gavin…” Nines heard the slight strain in Gavin’s voice as he spoke.

Gavin sighed, “Damn, didn’t know I could joke ‘bout that shit…”

“I have a feeling you can’t, at least not yet.”

“Yeah yeah whatever, I’m stupid I know…”

“What in the world would make you think I’d say that?”

Nines _swore_ he saw single tear hit roll down Gavin’s cheek as he half halfheartedly chuckled, “I really fucking hate myself Nines, I hate a lot about myself. My shitty brain being the main fuckin issue.”

Nines went back under the covers to look Gavin in the eyes. He pulled the smaller man closer to him, one hand caressing his cheek, and arms wrapping carefully around his lover's lower back. “I don’t want to force you to say anything, that’s not my place. My place is beside you, for as long as you’ll have me…”

“Nines… I can’t, _fuck_ …” Gavin pressed his forehead against the androids.

“Gavin? Could I… say something?”

“Fucking hell Nines…”

“That’s a yes?

“Yea…”

Nines pulled back to look in Gavin’s eyes, “I love you, Gavin.”

Gavin was teary eyed, but with it was contrasted by the warmest smile he could muster,

“I love you too, Nines.”

* * *

“How are your reports going guys?” Chris was visiting the desks Gavin and Nines worked at. Even though Chris nos worked in the same department, Chris’s desk was still in the officer precinct, by Tina of course.

Nines, of course, had compiled a report in less than two milliseconds. Meanwhile Gavin was stuck writing about things he didn’t know. 

Chris laughed, “Body Snatcher Case? Really Gavin?”

“Shut it.” Was all Gavin had in reply.

“You know Gavin, I am able to analyze your writing style and make a report the way you would.” Nines suggested.

Gavin’s feet threw themselves off the desk they were perched on, scaring Chris in the process, “You just told me this _now_? What the fuck Nines?”

“The reason I have the feature in the first place is to create false documents in cases,” Nines explained, “They're very useful for cases where letters, emails, and messages are involved.

Gavin rolled his eyes while Chris stood with a grin, “Cool, awesome, wow, now can you write this for me?”

Chris smacked Gavin’s arm, making him emit a small “Ow!”, “Nines don’t listen to him!”

Nines laughed, “I did offer my services Detective Miller. And if it hurries the case along, I’m willing to sacrifice a second or two of my time.”

“Work smarter not harder, right Gav?” Chris smiled even brighter. Sometimes Nines wondered if Chris was actually a ray of sunshine like Tina said.

“Fuck off Crisscross!” Gavin said, a hint of playful anger present in the sentence. It was nicknames like “Crisscross” and “Teenie” that made Nines glad that Gavin wasn’t feeling all too evil when he made the name up. Even if the name was adopted by Nines on his own accord, he’d take “Nines” over “toaster” anyday.

Out of the corner of his eye Nines saw Jack approaching the three men speaking. Chris gave a quick goodbye as he saw Jack approach, figuring that this wasn’t something he wanted to be involved in. 

Jack walked up to Gavin’s desk, completely disregarding Nines, “Mornin’ Reed!”

“Detective Reed, we’re not even _close_ to a last name basis yet.” Gavin said, not a second thought present. Nines decided that despite what his mind was _begging_ him to do, he’d stay out and eavesdrop on the conversation.

“Awe that’s a shame! Really thought we bonded yesterday…” Jack frowned, “Well moving on! I got all the evidence back here safe and sound. I can show you where exactly it is. Fowler had me put it in a weird spot for some reason.”

Gavin finally looked Jack in the eye, “What game do you think you’re playin?”

Jack laughed, “No games here bud! Just passing info from one colleague to another, yeah?”

“Whatever, where is it? Me and Nines might be able to get something from the shit in the box.” Gavin stated.

Jack's facade of unwieldy gap confidence faltered briefly with the mention of Nines’ name. But it was quickly back up within seconds of the android spotting it out the corner of his eye. “I’ll lead ya now if you’re cool with it.”

Gavin nodded, “Oi, Nines, evidence is in, coming with?”

Nines stood up, noting the three inch height difference between him and Jack, “Absolutely Detective.”

Gavin got up with a small stretch of his arms, “Well, let’s go Investigator, said you had shit for us, lets see it.”

Jack swallowed something in his throat and nodded. Not a word spoken as the group left the Detective precinct.

Being an android didn’t stop Nines from feeling the nervous energy emanating off Jack. And he was unabashedly proud that _he_ caused this guy to squirm. Plus, seeing the marks he had left on Gavin’s neck yesterday made him crave to do it again. His mind focused on how Gavin couldn’t give a _shit_ if anyone saw the galaxy of marks. Nines pushed the thought to the back of his mind. Because he would finally have a chance to get something out of the evidence. Even if it went being in the same room as Jack for an unspecified amount of time.

* * *

Gavin had been staring at the ceiling for a good hour while Jack debriefed the evidence Nines now had. Android part this, thirium spillage that, the usual. He could tell Nines wasn’t at all paying attention, instead, he was already at work getting anything he could from the victims innards.

“And that’s all I got!” Jack said with a tired smile, “Any questions?”

Nines shook his head, “I believe I have this under control Investigator, thank you.”

Jack turned his attention to Gavin, “Anything Detective?”

“Nope, now get back to work. You’ve already rattled off for an hour.” Gavin was _desperate_ to get this guy out of this room. He wanted to work dammit, this guy made Gavin _want_ to do his job. And that, apparently, is unacceptable.

Jack made a few hasty apologies and parting words as he scurried out of the evidence room. The room itself was actually an autopsy office, but this one was converted to only take in android autopsies. 

Nines was clearly studying the parts laid before him, lost in concentration. Gavin took it upon himself to close the door, he didn’t want anyone breaking Nines’ focus. Well, anyone aside from him of course.

“What’s the verdict babes?” It was times like these when Gavin was glad the walls were soundproof. No one needed to know how far gone he was for his android boyfriend. The moments that Nines’ and he shared were there, the stuff not said, is meant to be kept to them.

“The parts match the model number according to Cyberlife’s public records. Even more so when I search their internal database.” Nines said, his eyes not leaving a smudge of thirium he had between his fingers.

Gavin sighed, “Can I see your eyes? You haven’t blinked in hours and it scares me.”

Nines rolled his eyes before blinking rapidly at Gavin, a trading expression on his face.

“Well someone’s proud of themselves.”

“Look who’s talking.”

“Fuck you.”

“You know my stand on that Gavin.”

Gavin froze, he knew exactly what Nines meant. He knew that he and Nines had jokingly mentioned it since they made it official. But he never really took time to think real hard about it. Nines was asexual, so he didn’t have any desire to just fuck whatever moves. But he wasn’t against the idea of doing it? But if he doesn’t feel attracted to Gavin in a sexual way, then how does that work? Loads of questions he knows he’ll ask, he needs to. 

“Hey Nines?” Gavin asked quietly.

Nines made a “hm?” noise and turned to face Gavin, sterilizing his hand with a sanitized towel. 

Gavin felt like he was going to burst into flames, “If you don’t… fuck-um this is way fuckin harder than I thought…”

Nines stepped over to where Gavin was sitting on the floor. He squatted down and leaned on the balls of his feet, face just shy of touching Gavin, “You can ask me anything dear… I’m not going to hate you for being inquisitive.”

Gavin laughed slightly, “First, use human normal words you goddamn dictionary.” Nines shoved Gavin’s shoulder with a small smile as he sat down. Joining Gavin on the floor which surprisingly, was fairly nice to sit on.

Gavin took a deep breath before asking, “I know you don’t feel sexually attracted to people. But you said that you “fixate on features you find charming”. That’s like not sexual right? That’s just you thinking about someone looking hot.”

“Well to put it your way, I might see someone as “hot” but not wish to have intercourse with them,” Nines explained, “I’m by no means incapable of having sex, nor am I disgusted by it. It’s just, I don’t have the need or want to partake in it. I just love being in love.”

“So, you don’t mind it, you just don’t think about it.”

“Well, yes. Others may be repulsed at the idea and act of having sex. Others may be okay with the idea of it but not wish to partake in it. Then there’s people like me who don’t detest the idea or act. It’s just not on my to-do list.”

Gavin snickered at Nines last words, which earned him a venomless glare.

Nines began again, “If you ever wanted to “do” it, I’m not against it. I really wouldn’t be after anything physical, more emotional. I would enjoy the feeling of being so close to you, knowing that you trust and love me enough to let me be intimate with you. That’s what I’d enjoy…”

Gavin took Nines’ hand, causing Nines to stare at Gavin with a vague sense of confusion, “I don’t need sex Nines, I told you that.”

“I know,” Nines shifted his gaze to where his and Gavin’s fingers were intertwined, “I just wanted you to know, should you ever feel the need.”

“So basically, you get pleasure from me getting pleasure?” Gavin questioned.

Nines let out a breathy laugh, “In the most simple terms possible, yes.”

Nines swore that if a lightbulb could turn on above Gavin’s head it would have. But, the nagging thought of work sat in his mind. Knowing that he could easily get some vital information today.

“Gavin?”

“Yeah?”

“We have some work to do.”

* * *

Nines had successfully managed to get the biocomponents that would house any form of the victims ‘consciousness’. Meaning if Gavin could get power running to the interface component, there was a chance Nines could _speak_ to the victim. 

“Okay Nines you’re gonna have like 10 minutes tops with this shit. Make it count. Gavin said.

“That’s more than enough time to get what we need.” Nines commented.

Gavin grabbed Nines’ hand before he could even move it towards the makeshift interface, “Be safe for me Nines…”

Nines felt the raw emotion slipping through the man's words. He kissed the back of Gavin’s hand, “I will.”

And with that, he placed his hand to the interface, praying that this cobbled together plan would turn out something other than disappointment.

He soon appeared in his zen garden. Despite what digital Gavin had said about an amusement park, he had rebuilt his garden from scratch. He could feel that something else was with him, and it couldn’t be Ada. She was deleted when hereset his own interface. He knew he had a piece of the victims mind, at least for the time being. So it must be the victim, no doubt about it.

His guesses were correct when he saw a frightened man turning the path’s corner. He was smaller, broadish build, brown hair in a similar style to, but not quite a pompadour. His eyes were green, an abnormality he overlooked when analyzing his components.

“Aidan?” Nines calmly said. Aidan, as the victim went by, snapped his head to where Nines stood. Clearly still processing where in the world he was. Or rather, where in the world he wasn’t.

“Who-who are you?” Aidan stuttered, “Where the hell am I?”

“You’re interfacing, it’s the only way to contact you,” Nines stated, “I’m positive you’re aware of your situation?”

“All I know is I wasn’t in stasis, a dude made me go into it, and now I’m here.” Aidan frowned, “I still don’t know who you are though.”

“Ah yes, excuse me. I’m Detective RK900, though I go by Nines.”

“Aidan, well you already knew that, do you know what model-“

“MP500, housekeeping android, model MP line is home to the most basic android models. They possess the essentials and nothing more.”

Aidan looked impressed, “Damn okay… how’d you get all that?”

“Your thirium was leaking from assorted components. I analyzed it and ran a database scan to see if we had a match.”

“Oh wait! You’re a RK, of course! God I’m dumb, it just hit me that you’re the most advanced android to date…”

Nines shrugged, “Well I don’t quite keep track of my status, but I do keep information. I’ll need to ask you some things before we part ways.”

Aidan smirked, “Lay it on me!”

* * *

Gavin was nervously tapping his fingers against the table. He and Nines had set up their makeshift android on a foldout table. He was checking the time left on his computer,

_Connection terminated in 2minutes._

Gavin’s hand hadn’t left Nines’ since the other had kissed it. Gavin could only brush his thumb against the white plastic. It was gleaming in the dim fluorescent light, his artificial skin retracted to the wrist. 

“Nines… I don’t know if you can hear me but, comeback… please…”

Gavin prayed to a god he didn’t believe in that in the minute Nines had left, he’d be back before it ended. They didn’t know what’d happen if he stayed past the time limit. And frankly, Gavin was too terrified about Nines potentially almost dying again to care about the victim.

Gavin gazed at Nines’ LED spinning yellow, his eyes closed, and posture never faltering. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding when Nines began to twitch. His LED was flickering from yellow to blue and back again. And he was blinking drowsily, as if he had just woken up from a nap. 

“Welcome back, anything?” Gavin asked warmly.

Nines smiled as he felt his hand in Gavin’s own, just the way he left it, “Happy to report that I’ve gotten some information that’ll be quite helpful.”

Gavin smiled, “Fuck yeah, but, what are we gonna do with,” he motioned to their ‘android’, “all this?”

Nines thought for a moment before it hit him, “I need to make a call.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now, who could Nines possibly be calling... and why?


	7. The Detective's Brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines' plan to meet with Kamski gets a bit strange when he learns about a connection between Gavin and Kamski...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, I guess you can figure out what this chapters setting up. don't worry, crime stuff coming next chapter. also i'm sorry I kinda dropped off the face of the earth... I'm back now!

Nines and Gavin had made it home for the day, and Nines had yet to explain who he had to call. Gavin didn’t bother to push on the topic, it wasn't his place to. But that didn't stop him from wondering who the fuck Nines _needed_ to talk to.

Gavin was currently sitting on the couch with Eden quietly purring on his lap. Meanwhile, Nines fussed about in the kitchen, presumably making dinner.

“Love?” Nines called, “What would you like?”

“I don’t know… no one really cooks for me so I don’t have much.” Gavin replied, he then started questioning when the last time he went grocery shopping was.

Nines made a noise of disappointment, “Shame, I really enjoy cooking.”

“You can’t eat,” Gavin said, “I thought you knew this.”

“If you don’t shut up, you won’t be eating tonight.” Nines threatened, and Gavin couldn’t tell if it was empty or not. 

“Run your fans over there, I think you're overheating.” Gavin mentally patted himself on the back with that quip. His smug grin was promptly smacked off his face with an incredibly precise towel throw.

Nines’ head peaked from the kitchen, “I figured you’d want something to wipe the shit eating grin from your face.”

“You son of a bitch.”

“I’ll have you know I was created Gavin, not born.”

“Why the hell do I love you again?”

“I could ask the same to you.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows in a inquisitive way, but quickly shrugged it off. He was about to just go about petting Eden like he was before when his phone buzzed. He had no idea who in the world would be trying to text him. Only people who did that were Tina and Chris, and rarely, Nines. So his shock to see that Chloe had messaged him was warranted.

_Hello there Gavin, this is Chloe. I was made aware the other day that you have a case relating to androids. I am more than happy to schedule a time for you and Nines to meet with Elijah. I hope to hear a response soon. Sincerely, Chloe._

Gavin stared at the phone in his hand, he didn’t know what to think. He had done absolutely nothing to get in contact with Elijah at all. But…

“NINES!” Gavin yelled.

“WHAT?” Nines yelled back, equally as loud to be obnoxious.

Gavin was tempted to laugh, but he was really just confused and a little bit upset. Not a great time to laugh about his boyfriends well timed banter. “Can ya get here for a sec?”

Nines walked into the living room a moment later, brushing his hands against the sweatpants Gavin leant him. Because he “ _never wore anything that wasn’t formal,_ ” and that he, “ _needed more chill clothes._ ”.

Gavin shoved his phone into Nines’ hands as the android sat down on the couch, “Why the hell is Chloe texting me? And why does she know about the case?”

Nines seemed to think for a moment, his LED spinning yellow then blue, repeating for a good minute, “I wanted to get as much information on what could be so valuable in an androids plastic body. Because as far as I’m aware, it’s equivalent to a storage bin without its wiring and machinery.”

“Yes, but why is _Chloe_ texting me?” Gavin stressed the name.

“She takes business inquiries. I followed a similar process to how Hank and Connor got in contact with him.” Nines explained, acting as if this was normal for him.

“Was… this who you had to call?” Gavin questioned.

Nines shook his head, “No, I’ve yet to call Connor, I wanted to ask for his help in a… certain matter.”

Gavin tilted his head, “What you wanna go to New York or some shit?”

“No, I want to meet with Markus.”

Gavin would have spit his coffee out if he had any, “You wanna get a meeting with Robo-Jesus? Why?”

“He’d have the most information on our victim,” Nines said, ignoring Gavin’s nickname for Markus, “Not to mention he could provide us with resources.”

“So you want to get this guy's trust, get shit from him, and solve the case?” 

“Preferably I’m actually able to form a lasting bond rather than temporary one but, yes.” Nines said, Gavin could see a spark of something in his eyes. Nines was awakened by Markus, he was _freed_ by The Deviant Leader himself. No wonder he’d want to thank the person that gave him his right to live.

Gavin finally took his phone from Nines and set it on the coffee table. He shifted his body to press against Nines’ side, bringing his arm up and over the androids. He slowly interlocked their fingers, “Hey, sorry I don’t talk about… you know, before-”

“Don’t apologize, you aren’t ready to talk about the effect of the revolution. You’ve already trusted me with so much… I don’t want you to pressure yourself into talking because of my curiosity,” Nines ran his thumb against Gavin’s own, “Someone at the front lines of such a thing must have unpleasant memories about it. So, I’ll be here when the day comes that you feel ready to speak. And if it never comes, then so be it.”

Gavin knew he was crying, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Nines wouldn’t make fun of him for being vulnerable. Nines wouldn’t abandon him like _those_ people did that night. He was safe, he was loved, he was as close to being whole as he could be, and he was more than okay with that.

“God Nines, why are you so goddamn perfect?” Gavin gave a quiet noise that was between a hiccup and a sigh, “I don’t deserve you…”

Nines brought his lips to Gavin’s, kissing the other in the most loving way possible. He wanted Gavin to feel what he felt every time he looked at him. The feeling of pure warmth whenever Gavin smiled or giggled. The feeling that Gavin’s rambling after work produced. The soft rise and fall of his chest when he slept. And the quiet declarations that only Nines would get to hear.

Nines pulled away, tightening his grip on Gavin’s hand slightly, “Did you understand me?”

Gavin nodded, “Yeah yeah, but, I think I misheard something… could you tell me again?”

Nines rolled his eyes with a smile, “Good to know you can understand emotions.”

“I’m smarter than I look tin-can. I can read you like a book, but holy shit sometimes I don’t know a word and it throws me off.”

“Well, do you need a clear definition?”

Gavin shoved Nines with a groan, “Okay we’re done with the metaphors or whatever…”

“You know what I was trying to convey… right?” Nines looked at the man, his expression softening once more.

“Yeah, it’s just weird that you _show_ how you feel. I mean, you have the English language and beyond in there and you just do stuff like-”

Nines kissed Gavin on the nose, “This?”

“Y-yeah that…” Gavin flushed, he felt a tinge of embarrassment but the low laugh that Nines gave pulled him back to reality.

“I love you Gavin… don’t forget that please.” Nines said, resting his head against his partners.

Gavin let himself be lost in Nines’ scent, feeling the now familiar sense of calm rush through him, “Love ya too Nines…”

* * *

Gavin had been driving for a good two hours, all to get to Elijah Kamiski’s house. He’d pleaded with Nines to just call the man instead of drive all the way out to see him in person. It didn’t make sense to come all the way out here for a meeting that could give no results. Hank and Connor had learned that from experience.

“May I ask why you already know the route to Elijah Kamiski’s mansion?” Nines looked at Gavin who was concentrating on parking the car.

Once the car had stopped, Gavin instantly undid his seat belt, “No comment.” He didn’t say any further words as he opened the car door. Slamming it shut once he got out and giving Nines a quick tilt of the head, signaling him to follow suit.

Nines did as he was ‘told’ and got out of the vehicle, but he didn’t stop wondering why Gavin was so calm. He looked like he’d been at the doors to this house a thousand times. He knew the route to take to get here in the shortest time without Nines telling him. Yet, he still remained quiet as he rang the doorbell.

A second or two passed until a pretty blonde android answered the door, “Hello Gavin, nice to see you again!” She smiled as she greeted Gavin with well contained excitement.

Gavin gave a small smile back, “Hey there Clo, great to see you.”

Chloe smiled again and stepped to the side to allow the pair to enter the home. Gavin walked with a purpose to a hall at the right of the entrance, Chloe being only a few steps behind. 

“Oh yeah, Chloe this is Nines.” Gavin motioned to the android walking beside him. 

“I guessed as much Gavin,” she said, “It's not like there’s any other RK models here.”

“Smart ass today are we?” Gavin retorted.

Chloe giggled, “An adjustment to working with Elijah, adapting to my surroundings is my specialty.”

When Gavin finally got where he wanted to go, he shoved the door open. It led into a large room with a pool, the water, however, was a blood red color. The floor to ceiling windows showed the mountainous snowy landscape outside. The room was incredibly modern, little to no furniture or color, the same as the rest of the house.

“Elijah will be here shortly, he had to take a call so I need to go fetch him.” Chloe gave a curt nod as she exited the room, shutting the door behind her. 

Gavin sighed and went to lie down in one of the few lounge chairs, acting as if this was completely normal.

Nines’ LED flickered to yellow as he processed the situation. He struggled to form a sentence that would make sense, let alone make Gavin give him answers. 

“Hey, Meat sack to tin can! Ya still there?” Gavin’s eyes were fixed on Nines’ face, which was currently focused on the floor beneath his feet. 

“You seem so comfortable here,” Nines started, still not looking up, “It’s as if you’ve been here before. You talk to Chole like a good friend. You know the house like the back of your hand. I just can’t reason out why-“

The words Nines tried to say were cut off by the door reopening. Chloe entered the room, Elijah following not a foot behind her. His hair was in a slicked back bun, and he had the ghost of stubble on his face. He wore a navy blue robe with matching slippers. His face seemed to light up upon spotting Gavin reclining into his chair. 

“Gavie!” He screamed with delight, he practically ran to where Gavin was sitting. The air that Gavin had in his lungs was punched out of him because of Elijah’s forceful tackle.

Gavin coughed a few times before responding, “Hey to you too… I guess.”

Chloe had made her way to where the rest of them were, albeit in a much calmer manner.

“Gavin, should I understand what’s happening at the moment?” Nines turned to Gavin as he shoved Elijah off, the other man was grinning as he sat adjacent to the pair.

“Oh fuck uh… shit sorry Nines,” Gavin sheepishly looked to the floor as Nines had before, “Eli’s my brother…”

Elijah presented his hand for Nines to shake, “Elijah Kamski, pleased to meet you.”

“RK900, but I go by Nines… pleasure I’m sure.” Nines was slowly regaining composure from the shock that had hit him. The creator of all androids was Gavin Reed's brother? Why didn’t he say this before? Was this why he wasn’t fond of androids before? Because of some form of brotherly grudge or repressed resentment?

“Oh, I bet you already met Chloe, yeah?” Kamiski’s tone was warm and welcoming as he spoke. Nines had a feeling he was simply trying to calm him down. But that aside, he held out his hand which Chloe shook gently. “RT600 but please call me Chloe.”

“RK900, feel free to call me Nines.”

“Interesting name, may I ask how you came up with it?” Chloe looked at Nines curiously as she spoke.

“I called him that one time and he liked it. So he just made it his name,” Gavin answered without hesitating, “Nines you'll wanna sit down, we're gonna be here a bit.”

Nines obliged, but as he sat next to Gavin, he whispered into his ear, “You have some explaining to do _doll face_ …”

Gavin shuddered at the pet name, “That’s a new one…”

Nines growled low, “I thought it accompanied the meaning of my words well. I see it had the desired effect…”

Elijah stifled a laugh as Chloe sat beside him, “Gavie did you not tell him about me?”

Gavin groans at the nickname, “No I didn’t, it wasn’t relevant so I didn’t say anything. Hell I didn’t know I’d be here until yesterday night!”

“Chloe said that an android detective from the DPD had asked to see me. I thought it was that Connor again but,” he motioned to Nines, “This is not Connor...

“No shit! Nines doesn't look like Connor much even if he’s meant to. And he sure as hell doesn't act like him.” Gavin leaned back, placing his arms behind his head.

Elijah laughed, “Have no issue going crazy with the cursing do ya?”

Gavin simply raised his hand to show off his middle finger. This caused Elijah to enter another small fit of laughter. 

“Chloe,” Elijah turned to the android beside him, “Could you get some suits for Nines and Gavin?”

Chloe nodded, “I’m afraid I don’t know what would fit Nines, Gavin, could you follow me.”

“Yeah sure, be back in a bit, don’t miss me too much.” Gavin pointed at Nines as he stood to follow Chloe, who had already made it to the door. 

“Don’t worry, I won’t.” Nines simply gazed at Gavin as he shut the door behind him after Chloe had exited. Now, it was only him, and the creator of his entire race.

“So, I know you’re here on police business,” Elijah had taken to sitting on the edge of the lounge chair rather than the ‘lounge’ part, “But, I have some other random questions I hope you’ll answer…”

“I’ll answer to the best of my ability… Kamski?” Nines still wasn’t sure how to address the man. It was confusing due to all the relationships and formalities that had to be considered.

“Elijah,” the man smirked, “Intense social programming eh?”

Nines nodded, “I am an updated model of the RK800, all Connors features and more.”

“Can’t imagine how much stuff you got in there, you’re the most advanced android to date.” Elijah hand said it in awe like most others, he said it as a fact. Something that was true and unremarkable, Nines liked that he wasn’t being held on a pedestal like many people had done. It must run in the family.

“I have everything short of a HR400’s defining biocomponents.”

“Weird that they wouldn’t just trick you out with the whole shebang,” Elijah commented, “I mean, you’ve already crammed everything else in there. Why not add a penis?”

Nines sighed at the words, “I consider myself fortunate to not have those parts. The act of sex never interested me, and that’s not just something my prior programming told me.”

“I’m just busting your bolts, it’s good you don’t have em!”

“Why is that?” Nines questioned.

“Welp, Gavin’s a real piece of work… you probably know that.”

“I’m afraid I’m not following, what are you implying?” Nines was flat out confused at his point. Even if some of the words that Elijah said we’re at least partially true.

“Gavin and you are a thing, it’s impossible not to see Nines. If I know my brother as well as I think I do, well, he’s head over heels for ya.”

Nines let a small smile creep up on his face, “Well, that’s reassuring to her. But, what were you going to say previously Elijah?”

Elijah’s eyes blinked a few times before lighting up, “Oh right! I was just saying that it’s great Gavin has someone that just loves him with no strings attached.”

Nines didn’t move or speak, he just wanted to hear what the man had to say before commenting.

“Gavin got into bad shit when I was gone. I’d gotten a get out of high school pass to just head straight to university. I won’t dig into that but let’s just saw our parents were shit to Gavin,” Elijah looked disheartened as he continued, “Let’s just say if he did die out there that night. My parents wouldn’t give two shits. If it were me, well, they’d be crying like babies.

“I was probably the only one who gave a shit about him. My mom married his dad and we became step brothers. Wouldn’t know it because of how damn close we were. I was only a few months older but I had to be there for him. My parents sure weren’t gonna do it, so I stepped up to it. When I got outta high school two years early I promised Gavin I’d be back for him. And stuff happens then bibbity bobbity boo, here we are.”

“Why did Gavin not like androids, was it you?” Nines said bluntly, he had a feeling Elijah wouldn’t mind, he might even appreciate it.

“Thought the idea was gonna get me in deep shit. And he was kinda right, very right actually,” Elijah chuckled sadly, “Had a fallout over it actually, should’ve known the kid would have a bone to pick with your species after it.”

“I won’t lie and tell you that convincing him that he is in fact worthy of care and love was easy. Because it absolutely wasn't, but, I feel as if he’s in a better place now.” Nines tried to sound as indifferent yet sincere as possible. He didn’t want Elijah to think he was some sort of egomaniac.

“You’re good for him Nines, the circles under his eyes aren’t as heavy as they were…” Elijah smiled a small, genuine smile, “Thank you Nines.”

“It was my pleasure Elijah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kamski is a lot like his younger bro, love that. now, let's have the creator of all androids give some much needed insight...


	8. Some Vital Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a much more lax form of meeting with Kamski then previously anticipated begins. and, finally, Nines and Gavin get a lead...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm finally gettin to android anatomy and murder! the fluff and stuff ain't stoppin tho lmao

Chloe and Gavin had since returned, Kamski had apparently had the two of them go to get swimsuits. Nines hadn’t ever heard of a police questioning taking place in a hot tub. The room alone has this kind of nonchalant air in it is incredible. But this had to be some form of ‘special treatment’ because of Gavin’s relation to Elijah.

“Aye Nines!” Gavin yelled from the opposite side of the pool, “Catch!”

Chloe must have taken this as a challenge, as she wordlessly tossed the suit in her hand to Elijah, who caught it in an effortless motion. Gavin, however, wasn’t fortunate to have an entire system dedicated to calculating things. So it’s no wonder that his throw to Nines made a resounding slap as it hit the pool water.

Gavin only had one word to say, “Shit.”

Elijah nearly choked on the air trying to enter his lungs. It didn't help when he finally got enough air to laugh hysterically. Chloe looked indifferent to the situation, as if this kind of thing happened often.

“Every time I tell you this Gavie, Chloe is gonna win!” Elijah had started to calm down from the laughter high he was on.

Nines was trying, and failing, to repress a snicker, “This is a common occurrence then?”

“Every time Gavin comes to visit we convene here, he never tosses his suit all the way over,” Chloe commented, “Well, I suppose that one was yours…”

“Wait, What?” Gavin looked a mix of angry and confused, “You asshole you said it was mine!”

“Gavin, I hate to tell you that  _ those  _ would not fit you.” Chloe had bopped Gavin’s nose as she finished. And it was now that Nines realized that Chloe had abandoned her sleek blue dress for a bikini of the same color. Gavin was grumbling something as he reached to grab the soaked garment from the red water.

“Why the red Eli?” Gavin questioned, “Have I been swimming in the blood of your enemies all this time?”

“No comment,” Elijah said, removing his robe to show a standard set of swim shorts, they were colored a  _ very  _ dark red.

“You’re saying this in the presence of two officers, Elijah.” Nines lightly grabbed the man's shoulder. 

Elijah turned without a shred of worry on his face, “I know.”

Nines almost laughed, but it came out as more of a forceful exhale. Elijah had already taken to the hot tub in the corner of the room, Chloe right beside him. Seconds later, a resounding wet slap was made as the swimsuit Gavin grabbed for Nines was thrown at his face.

“Be glad I wrung it out first.” Gavin said, Nines could hear his voice heading to the left, “You can change over here.”

Removing the wet cloth from his face, he followed Gavin to a set of doors hidden in a secluded area of the poolroom. 

Gavin reaches for the left door, “I get left, you get right.” 

“I wasn’t aware we were calling ‘dibs’.” Nines said with a slight hint of mocking.

“Shut it Ni…” Gavin muttered as he ripped the door open then promptly shut it behind him. Nines went and did the same, mostly to make fun of his partner even further.

* * *

_ I should wear white more often... _

Gavin admired the way the white swim shorts looked on him. He wasn’t a fan of anything aside from black most of the time. But, he might have to make an exception just this once. 

He knew that this visit to Eli was technically a business meeting, and that Nines was  _ very  _ confused. But he couldn’t bring himself to care, he was with his family, and hopefully, Nines hadn’t said anything about their relationship before  _ he  _ got the chance to.

Elijah spotted Gavin as he shut the changing room door behind him, “Finally, get over here so we can start!”

Nines, of course, was standing at the edge of the wine colored water. His suit was the same as Gavin’s only it was black instead of white.  _ Fuck, even his body’s hot… _ Gavin wasn’t afraid to admit his attraction to Nines, he knew Nines would appreciate it. Gavin admired the androids fine build, the faint outline of muscles on spotless synthetic skin. And from what Gavin could see, Nines thought the same thing. Those blue eyes scanning up and down Gavin’s body as if committing each curve and dip of his body to memory. Which, he more or less was doing.

“White looks nice on you Gavin.” Nines commented, eyes flicking from the suit and back up to meet Gavin’s eyes.

Gavin struggles to stop his blush from spreading to his face, he was failing, “J-just get in the damn tub tin-can…”

Nines smirked as he dropped himself in with minimal splashing. Gavin, however, nearly slipped and broke his head open on the rooms tiling. The “meeting room” was really just a large hot tub area that was closed off completely from the pool. It was apparently Elijah’s new favorite place to hold meetings with friends or family, no matter what that meeting or visit was about.

“Okay, so, Chloe gave me the basics of why you’re here, but I still don’t know a lot of the actual situation.” Elijah was sitting on a built in seat, his arms draped over the sides of the tub, with Chloe sitting right next to him.

Nines nodded, ‘clearing’ his throat before starting his explanation, “There have been two cases, as of today, where an android is forcefully put into stasis. And in more extreme cases, such as the first attack of this kind, forced deactivation,” Nines let Elijah process everything before continuing, “We went to a scene just yesterday where every part aside from the plastic body was still present. Including valuable parts such as the victims thirium pump.”

“What model was this?” Elijah asked.

“An MP500, registered under the name Aidan, awoken after the revolution.”

“That’s a housekeeping android,” Chloe added, “It wouldn’t have anything worth selling within it aside from its thirium pump. Why leave it?”

“That’s what we don’t know,” Gavin said, “The body of an android has thousands of dollars worth of tech and this person just takes the damn shell. Nines says every single part is still here, we even managed to connect to the victim through his memory drive.”

“But the victim has no body correct? You couldn’t interface could you?” Elijah questioned.

Nines shook his head, “We managed to rig a temporary connection through an cobbled together interface system. I know they have similar, much more high quality systems at Jericho. I’ve had the pleasure to use it during the case we had almost a week ago.”

“So what you’re saying is that the plastic vessel isn't worth shit?” Elijah looked amused yet somewhat perplexed.

“Basically,” Gavin shrugged, “So, got anything for us Mr. Creator Man?”

Elijah took one of his arms and wrapped it around Chloe’s shoulders, “Nines, what's the year of release for the MP500 model?”

“2030, why?” Nines questioned, “You wouldn’t happen to know anything about Cyberlife’s android production during that time would you?”

“I might not have inside info, but I do have a shit ton of ideas that I left behind for the next year or two after I left,” Elijah explained, “The androids I had planned and put in place didn’t stop getting made I guess.”

Gavin slashed a small wave of water at his brother, “Get to the point brainiac!”

“Okay okay, I have a bunch of the plans and material schematics from when I was CEO. A lot of them have full resource lists, basically charts that would keep track of what parts are made of.” Elijah made a face, “I might have been experimenting with some form of new touch sensors around that time… what model was the first victim?”

Nines looked blankly at the almost wine like water as he searched for the first victims case file. Gavin decided that this was the ideal time to have his hand slip into the androids. He felt a twang of pride when he saw a Nines’ face twitch slightly at the touch.

Upon regaining himself he responded, “They were an HK400, his registered name was Keaton, awakened during the revolution by Jericho. He was working for them up until his death.”

“Well, did anyone try and pull what you did with the MP500? It’d be risky, but hey, there’s a chance you could get something through a wireless interface.”

“We didn’t attempt that with Aidan because the probability that something could go awry was incredibly high.” Nines said.

“Okay that’s off the table then, but, back to the whole plastic body thing,” Elijah sighed, “I got nothing, there’s no data stored in that thing. The wiring for the senses of touch and all that is on the inside. The plastic isn’t worth shit.”

“We knew that already dumbass,” Gavin said exasperatedly, “Why the fuck would a person want that but nothing else?”

“They could be using it for their own inventions,” Chloe offered, “I’d guess they leave the parts behind for looters or black market clientele. Meanwhile, they take the body’s and use them for something else.”

“That’s probably our best answer yet…” Nines looked like he was dissatisfied with what he had gotten out of this meeting. Gavin calmly ran his thumb over Nines’ hand underneath the water. A form of reassurance that Nines acknowledged in a small smile.

“Gavie, are you holding hands with Nines?” Elijah had a soft tone to his voice as he spoke.

“W-What the fuck? Hell no! I-I wouldn’t-“ Gavin sputtered as his face grew red dead and redder. Chloe hid her mouth behind her hand as she started to laugh. Elijah was looking as smug as ever, and Nines, well, was flushed a light blue. But through all of this teasing and laughter, neither of them let go of the other.

Eventually, the four of them got out of the hot tub and began to talk in general conversation. Well, at least Gavin and Elijah had, Nines and Chloe had gone to get some of the documents that Elijah mentioned prior.

“Are you positive that  _ absofuckinlutely _ nothing valuable is in that plastic body?” Gavin was reclined on the couch wrapped in an incredibly cozy blanket that Elijah owned. He’d always considered that he  _ could  _ steal it from his brother and the other would never notice but, he didn’t ever follow through on the plan.

“Almost positive, unless they started to add new shit into the mix I don’t know about. I tried to make androids as least wasteful as I could, the bodies are even partly made of recycled plastic.” Elijah said.

“Maybe they put some sort of mineral to make the plastic more study, I mean, they have to have something that makes it so Nines can’t instantly from a gunshot.”

“There could be some form of chemically adjusted mineral that is used for some form of bulletproofing but…” Elijah stopped, “That wouldn’t be needed on non labor intensive models like housekeeping androids.”

Gavin groaned in frustration. “Then what the fuck are we doing! We’re just going in circles Eli!”

“Calm your tits Gavin,” Elijah seemed a little more annoyed than earlier too, “We don’t know what Nines and Chloe found yet.”

“What if they find nothing?”

“Then you’ll really just have to make an educated guess, we’re running out of options.”

Nines crashed into the living room with Chloe in pursuit, “Gavin, we found something!”

Gavin smiled again for the first time in a few hours, “Spit it out damn it!”

“Android’s have an incredibly small amount of some form of rare mineral,” Chloe began, “Diamond being the most prevalent.”

Nines followed after Chloe, “The minute amount is hidden in the plastic body, this is almost definitely a way of raising the android’s price.”

“They must have taken up that practice once I was gone...” Elijah said.

“Not so fast, look at these Elijah...” Chloe projected a schematic of the last model Elijah oversaw production of.

Elijah squinted, “Okay I get that it's coming through your hand but is there a chance you could make it bigger Chloe?”

Chloe rolled her eyes and handed Elijah his glasses she had in a dress pocket. Elijah grinned and gave a quiet “Thank you!” before reading what Chloe was showing him.

“Holy shit...” Elijah’s voice was barely above a whisper as he spoke in awe, “They’re right!”

“No fucking way!” Gavin exclaimed, ripping the blanket off and basically crashing onto the couch Elijah was on.

“I think we’ve got our lead Gavin...” Nines looked confident. And Gavin couldn’t help but take that confidence for himself. He knew that this case was gonna get solved. But seeing Nines proud of what he’s found made Gavin’s heart clench a little. 

Gavin gave a short, breathy laugh, “We sure did Nines...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let the games begin...


	9. The Deviant Leader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus is the leader of all android kind. Nines is interested in what he could know about the victim, seeing as he was involved at Jericho. This might prove to be valuable in more ways than one...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the chapters out! Sorry it took so long, I hope that the content of this one makes up for it! I hope you enjoy it!

####  **Friday, September 16, 2039: One day after the Kamski meeting...**

Nines had been worried about this meeting even more so than Elijah’s. The primary reason being that he was about to see the most important figure to all of the android kind. Secondly, he was going to meet the man that had given him freedom. Thirdly, he wouldn’t have Gavin to support him in his endeavor. So, for as long as he could, Nines was going to stay in this bed. His body intertwined with his lovers in a mess of limbs, with said lover sound asleep in his embrace. 

Nines must have forgotten to shut the door upon his entry last night. The two cats of the house were fast asleep in the small space between Gavin and Nines’ body’s. These little balls of fluff peacefully sleeping away the day coupled with the sight of Gavin blissfully resting made Nines swell with love. He had the one he loved so dearly in his arms, with his two furry children cuddled up between him and their human. 

This was what Nines meant when Gavin had asked about his feelings towards intimacy those few days ago. He didn’t need sex, nor did he find it to be necessary like some others. He got his fill of pleasure from this. From Gavin trusting him enough to let go in front of him. To be completely and utterly at peace. This is what he wanted, to be close, to be loved, and to show his love for Gavin in any way he could. 

Nines was lost in his thoughts when Gavin started to stir awake,

“Morning…”

“Good morning love, did you sleep well?” Nines could hear the 

raspy quality still in Gavin’s voice. It was charming to see the Detective still pulling himself out of sleep. 

“Yeah, I did,” Gavin nuzzled his face into the androids neck, “I like having someone to snuggle with…”

Nines almost exploded at the words, since when was sleepy Gavin so affectionate? Not that Nines was complaining, he would take this Gavin over the more aggressive persona from the past.

“What have you done with my Gavin?” Nines joked, “He’d never say such things to me.”

Gavin made a noise that could almost be considered a giggle, “Shut up!”

“As long as you continue being a delight, never.” Nines purred, he ran his fingers through Gavin’s hair, mussed up from rolling around in the night. 

“Fine! Consider your ass lucky I don’t kill you for this.”

“Empty promises...” Nines lightly kissed the tan skin of Gavin’s forehead, “I need to get ready to leave...”

“Noooo...” Gavin tightened his arms that were draped around the android’s shoulders, “I don’t want you to go… you’re literally a space heater, and I’m cold as fuck…”

“I have to go dear,” Nines cooed, “I’ll be back sometime after lunch.”

“But I can’t work on anything alone,” Gavin grumbled, “We get assigned every case _together_.”

Nines sighed, “I know, I know... I’m sorry. But meeting Markus could prove very useful.”

“But I'll miss you...” Gavin whined into Nines’ chest as he pulled himself closer to the androids shockingly warm body.

Nines felt his resolve slowly melting away. He didn’t want to leave Gavin’s embrace. He wanted to stay in this bed with his lover and his cats. Such a simple act meant so much to him. “I suppose I could ask to meet a few hours later than scheduled...”

Gavin was smiling into Nines’ chest, “Good...”

Nines stared into the grey eyes of his partner, taking his time finding every speck of green within their depths.

“Nines?” Gavin said, the words bringing Nines back to where he was, “What’s up?”

“What?” Nines was somewhat surprised. But Gavin was the opposite, his face showed something akin to understanding. Even though Nines hadn’t said a single word.

Gavin brushed his thumb against Nines’ LED, “It’s yellow. What're you thinking about that’s got ya stressed out?”

 _Damn LED…_ “Not stressed per say… more, nervous.”

Gavin scooted up the bed a bit to kiss Nines temple, the LED slowly spinning into a soft blue, “Ya gonna tell me or do I gotta guess?”

“I’m sorry, it’s just…” Nines was embarrassed, he was the most advanced android alive and he could even speak correctly.

Gavin started to trace small, unidentifiable patterns into Nines’ clothed chest, “It’s okay Nines, take your time, I’m not goin’ anywhere.”

Nines felt himself relax at Gavin’s words, “What would you say if I asked to… try something with you…”

Gavin’s fingers stopped in their path, now slightly shaking against the android’s body, “I mean, I wouldn’t be against that but like. You’re not normally like this babes.”

“I’m not,” Nines admitted, “But... I really want to be close to you. In all the ways I can, does that make sense?”

“Yeah, yeah it does actually… god, you’re such a fuckin sap…” Gavin lightly laughed. He tilted Nines’ head towards his face, staring up into the sapphire eyes of his partner, “I love you Nines. You don’t have to do nothin to show it more than you already do...”

“So, you’d let me,” Nines, began to flush quiet prominently, “Maybe… do what I did at the scene from a few days ago?”

Gavin nodded, because suddenly, all the words he could have said seemed lost in the jumble of feelings he now had. 

Nines was no different, he was going to try this. Last time it’d been out of a need to protect what was _his_ . But this was because Nines _wanted_ to make Gavin feel good. He could _feel_ the energy radiating off of the human, the man’s body was slowly taking the lead over his mind.

“Well, go for it Nines… I’m all yours.” Gavin whispered the words as he bored deeper into the sea of his lovers eyes.

Nines swallowed, he was nervous but at the same time excited. He suddenly got a feeling that was warm and loving. A deep urge to hold onto his partner and never let go. To make him see how much he meant to him through his words and actions. 

Gavin lightly tapped on Nines’ chest a few times, “Nines… you okay over there?”

“Oh, right! Sorry, sorry...” Nines was worried he’d already messed up, that is until Gavin cupped his face in his ever so slightly rough hands.

“It’s okay… we don’t have to if you don’t feel like it.” Gavin said sweetly.

“Well, I do want to but,” Nines thought to himself a moment, “Maybe, not yet.”

Gavin smiled and gave a chaste, yet loving kiss to Nines’ lips, “That’s what I thought.”

Nines pretended to huff in shock, “And what makes you think you know me so well good sir?”

“Oh my apologies my good gentleman,” Gavin picked up the “over the top” language, “It was _rude_ of me to think I know a man such as yourself!”

“You’re an idiot...” Nines was giggling into the fluff of curls on Gavin’s head.

“I’m your idiot.” Gavin stated, not even bothering to defend himself as he snuggled closer into Nines’ neck.

Nines sighed happily, “Unfortunately...”

Soon enough, however, it’d been an hour since he and Gavin woke up. Nines told himself that he wouldn’t let Gavin convince him to stay any longer than he already had. This was _vital_ to this case, and no amount of sweet talking was going to change his mind on the matter.

He had left Gavin to continue his refusal to move in favor of feeding the cats. While Eden might have been Gavin’s for longer, he had a strange fascination with Nines. Leading Eden to follow Nines around in the morning as he performed basic tasks. Regardless if he was being a nuisance or not, Nines enjoyed the cats company in the morning. Freya was almost always in the bedroom with Gavin once Nines stepped out. But she remained there this morning, seeing as she was allowed entrance last night.

“Nines!” Gavin was calling from the bedroom, “Can you bring me some coffee when you get back?”

“From where?” Nines questioned, there wasn't any reason Gavin couldn't make his own coffee here or at the DPD.

“There’s a supposedly good cafe near New Jericho that I wanted to try out when we were on the Ada case.”

“Is that your way of saying to meet you there when I’m done?” Nines asked, “I imagine that you’ll take your lunch break then.”

“So what if I am saying that? I want a date with my hot as hell boyfriend, sue me!” Gavin’s tone had a twinge of laughter to it.

Nines, who was still in the kitchen, just smiled to himself. _My idiot..._

* * *

Nines had finally managed to get out of the apartment and make his way to New Jericho. He promised Gavin that he’d meet him for lunch after seeing Markus, seeing how much he wanted to go to that coffee spot. The promise of seeing his partner at the end of this meeting was a blessing. Mainly because Nines was more nervous than he’d been since seeing Gavin again after what happened with Ada.

He was in front of the doors of the familiar building. Only this time, he was out on his own. No protesters, no friends, no Gavin, only him and his thoughts. With an attempted calming breath, Nines pulled the doors to the office open. A brief look showed that a receptionist android was currently present, unlike when the three detectives had come last. 

The female android looked up upon seeing Nines enter, “Welcome to New Jericho. How may I help you?”

“I’m an RK900 at the Detroit Police Department, me and my partner were assigned a case that I have contacted Markus about.” Nines rattled off the information he knew would increase his credibility. Being an RK model helped in most places where androids were concerned. And by the look on the receptionists face when his model number was mentioned proved it.

She quickly went back to her professional demeanor, “Markus does have an appointment at 9am for this time. I’ll let him know you’re here.”

“Thank you.” Nines turned to a gaze down at a hall, he’d passed it on his last visit, but he was still unable to discern what could be in it.

“Markus says he’s ready for you,” the receptionist spoke up, “His office is located at the end of that hall to your right.”

Nines nodded with a faint smile to the woman behind the desk, “Thank you again.”

She smiled back and returned to her work as Nines walked the hall he’d just inspected. It wasn’t long by any means but the distance seemed much longer as Nines’ mind wore itself done to strictly nerves. He hoped this would subside quickly, the last thing he wanted was to leave a bad impression on the Deviant Leader. 

He made a point to knock before he entered any room, Markus’s office was no exception. Nines heard a quiet “Come in!”, and with a deep breath, he pushed open the door.

Markus was standing at a floor to ceiling window, the garden outside the glass confines was beautiful to say the least. Nines noticed the paintings that covered the office walls.

As if Markus could feel where Nines’ eyes had gone, he commented, “Paintings made by my former master, Carl Manfred.”

Nines whipped his head to where Markus stood, still unmoving, face still turned away, “Apologies for staring, they simply caught my eye. He was a talented man.”

“He was like my father in a way,” Markus laughed, finally turning to see Nines, “His own blood didn’t care for him. He was alone, and so was I. I still resent his son for causing his death, but, there’s a part of me that knows it was in part my fault.”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but, what Leo Manfred said about his father's untimely death… is it true?” Nines asked, the moment the words left his mouth he felt as if he’d taken a misstep. 

“Mostly, he mainly omitted the vital information of his attempt of robbery.” Markus said, “He had broken into the house to take some works Carl had made, sell them, and use the money to buy red ice. I called the police, and Leo began to berate me, shoving me against anything that would withstand my weight.”

Nines frowned, “The stress caused Carl to suffer a heart attack, he died only moments before the police arrived.”

Markus nodded, his face something akin to sadness, “I was blamed and shot on sight. I was hurriedly thrown into a junkyard and had to claw my way out of death.”

“You’ve seen hell, haven’t you?” Nines asked, “You saw it and still managed to escape.”

“I’m the only one, to my knowledge, that escaped that death trap,” Markus stated, “Those junkyards are a fate worse than death. It’s an endless cycle of torture and pain until finally, death graces you with its embrace.”

“And yet those experiences shaped you to be our leader,” Nines said, “So there was a light at the end of the tunnel.”

Markus gave a small smile, stepping closer to where Nines stood at the office entrance, “There was, but not all have the pleasure of seeing that light. That’s what I’m working to give, that’s what I gave to you.”

Nines’ LED must have flickered if Markus’ amused smirk had anything to say about it, “I’m shocked you’d even remember awakening me, seeing as you’ve done it countless times.”

“Well you aren’t easy to forget, now are you?” Markus said, “I was informed of a prototype android that was going to be Connor’s eventual replacement. The most advanced android Cyberlife has ever made, most advanced operating system, greatest mobility and strength for a non specialty android. Not to mention a slew of other features, and to think they wanted to dismantle you…”

“T-they what?” Nines stuttered, a typical trait when he was shocked.

Markus’s smile turned grim, “You’re one of a kind Nines. No other models of your kind were made. Connor was a test to see if a model like you could work. They’d make more of him as needed to get the data for you.”

“How do you know all this? I don't even know my history!” Nines was worried his voice was rising too much but he couldn’t find it in him to care.

“Cyberlife records, I have access to all files before and after the revolution. They keep tabs on everything,” Markus sighed, “I’m sorry for dropping something like this on you.”

Nines shook his head, LED rapidly spinning yellow, “No, no don’t apologize. I’m- I’m grateful you saved me… and made me alive. Thank you.”

Markus placed a hand on Nines’ shoulder, the skin retracted, “It was my pleasure.”

* * *

Gavin wasn’t fucking ready. He had seen Nines off to his meeting by kissing him at the door as he left. Then he had maybe three-ish hours before he’d have to get down to that cafe. But of course, being who he is, decided to squeeze another hour of sleep in before he got up. Needless to say, he had overslept by two hours rather than his planned one.

 _Shit shit shit…_ Gavin frantically got up after checking the time. He recalled he called Chris to say that he and Nines would be in after lunch. So at least he wasn’t going to get chewed out by Captain Fowler again. And Nines had handled the cats and their needs this morning. So all Gavin had left to do was shower, get dressed, get out, and get to lunch.

He performed a shower speedrun, taking care to at least sort of fix up his hair after. During said shower he’d forced himself to think of something nice to wear. Something not to showy, because the DPD would think that Gavin had gone crazy if he looked _too_ presentable. 

He stuck with a long sleeved white shirt, remembering what he thought of the swim shorts at Elijah’s. Black ripped jeans he could have sworn he had gotten back when he was 16, and yet still somehow fit. He suddenly was hit with the sight he saw of Nines this morning. His classic black dress shirt with matching pants and shoes. On anyone else the sleek outfit would look pretentious, but for Nines, it looked casual. 

“Damn silk shirt wearing long legged bastard.” Gavin grumbled. Thinking about how unfair it was that Nines had such a pleasing appearance. How he could just stare at the android all day and never find what he saw less wonderful. And the fact that underneath all that was a sweet and compassionate man, well, that made it so much better. Gavin had half a mind to complain about the matter, but he realized that Nines was his. And he was going to be for as long as he lived, so, that made his perfection at least a little acceptable.

Gavin must have been on auto pilot because he’d somehow gotten into his car and was on route to the cafe. He decided not to question it as he began to see buildings he recognized. _Must be getting close…_

He noticed he was about 30 minutes early, not expected, but definitely not unwelcome. He wanted to wait for Nines to be done, but he still hadn’t had his morning coffee. It was almost 12 in the afternoon now and like hell he was going to wait a second longer.

So, upon parking his car and reaching the cafe’s entrance, he looked for someone in the outside space. Little tables with umbrellas pressed against the side of the small shop. It was quaint, but it was incredibly cozy.

“Hello sir!” A deep voice snapped Gavin out of his trance, “Are you interested in dining outside?”

“Oh uh yeah, actually, sorry ‘bout that…” Gavin was embarrassed, _Nice work dumbass, he thinks you’re nuts…_

He and the man talked as he got Gavin’s table. This man was meant to be the one who’d help customers who wanted to be at these outdoor tables. Luckily, he saw Gavin being visibly confused and took it upon himself to help.

And for as much as it hurt Gavin’s pride to have this person's first impression of him be _that_ , he appreciated the gesture. So with the ordeal out of the way, he decided to take in his surroundings. The street across from him looked to be individual apartments. Each having some steps leading to a single door, and a small spot on the road that was reserved for the car register to it. _Wonders of technology_ … 

The home directly in Gavin’s view just had a car pull into its spot. The person inside the vehicle got out, she was tall, black hair pulled into a ponytail with a strand still hanging on her face. An LED was present at the side of her head. _Don’t see that often anymore…_ Gavin thought as she got to the opposite side of her car. The door swung open and a young boy stepped out. He was what could be considered average height for whatever age he was. His hair was a dirty blond, a sizable tuft of it falling in loose curls towards his face, but the back was straight and strangely flat to his head.

Gavin smiled as he saw the boy and what he guessed was his mother open the trunk. There were plenty of groceries in the back, along with some other things that sat in the back row of seats. So when the two of them went and opened the door to their home and it was shut quickly behind them without warning. Gavin started to wonder why someone would leave all their possessions in an unlocked, still running car.

* * *

Nines and Markus were done discussing the more business side of the meeting. He’d known Aidan and gave Nines all the information that he had about him. Relationships to other people in the office and such. He was even kind enough to offer some spare parts to reconstruct Aidan, even though they only needed the plastic chassis. He even insisted he give Nines a portable interface like the one he’d used previously.

“I’ll send some compatible parts and a portable interface to the DPD for you. I’ll make sure to tell Connor.” Markus said, his LED spinning yellow as he sent the message.

“Thank you so much Markus. Aidan will be thrilled when he’s reactivated properly.” Nines’ voice was almost to the point of excitement.

Markus’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion, “Properly? You managed to reactivate him before didn’t you?”

“Well yes, but it wasn’t stable,” Nines explained, “We could only sustain the needed power for about ten minutes. And we couldn’t perform the interface wirelessly due to the risks of it getting cut off or intercepted.”

Markus nodded but still maintained the puzzled look on his face, “We?”

Nines tensed up, “I-I um, yes, I have a human partner. I work with him on all of my cases…”

“Detective Gavin Reed?” Markus asked.

“Yes, yes Detective Reed.” Nines could feel a traitorous flush slowly dusting his cheeks.

Markus laughed, “I’m guessing he’s your partner in more ways than one?”

“You’d be right,” Nines sighed, “Apologies for my demeanor, I’m a little, flustered.”

“It’s alright,” Markus grinned widely, “I hate to say it, but I have to cut this meeting off here.”

Nines stood from the chair he’d sat in, Markus in a seat opposite to him, “Thank you again Markus. You’ve been a tremendous help to this case.”

“Keep me updated Nines,” Markus shook Nines’ hand, “I’m here to help.”

Those simple parting words stuck in Nines’ head as he walked the short distance to where the cafe sat. He could see the scarred brunette slowly drinking what he presumed was coffee. 

Gavin looked up upon the sight of Nines approaching, “Hey there doll face! Miss me?”

Nines rolled his eyes affectionately as he sat down, “I’m afraid so, now that you’re here however, I’m not too sure.”

“Fuck you.” Gavin snickered into his mug.

Nines tutted, “Language Gavin, we’re in public.”

Gavin groaned and looked towards a house across the street. The car in front was open from almost every door. Gavin’s face looked worried, as if he knew something Nines didn’t.

“Nines can you check that house for who owns it?” Gavin asked, not bothering to explain his reasoning.

Nines responded, confused, “What for?”

“A android and a little boy went in there 20 minutes ago and haven’t come back out,” Gavin said, “Not a person or android in the world would leave their car unlocked and running for that long. With all the shit packed in there they’d be crazy to leave it out in the open.”

Nines finally understood, seeing why Gavin would be at least a little concerned. He ran a quick check on the home and a name came up, Amelia Christie. A moment later another name popped up underneath her own, Maxwell Christie.

“Amelia and Maxwell Christie,” Nines said as he continued to analyze the building, and Gavin’s eyes were now trained back at him, “She adopted him not long ago. He’d been with his birth parents, they were deemed unfit to care for him. So they placed him in the care of the family android he’d been with since he was born. He’s been under her care for a little over 2 years.”

“Damn, they let her take the kid before the revolution?” Gavin questioned.

“Seems so, but I haven’t a clue of any details regarding the situation further than what I’ve said.” Nines stated.

Gavin’s face twisted in thought, “It’s only her and him right?”

“Yes.”

“Run a heat scan on the house.”

“What? Why would I-”

“Just fuckin’ trust me on this Nines…”

“You’re intuition better be right Gavin…”

Nines ran the heat scan on the area, thanking every person who designed him for his advanced range in all tasks. The heat map showed one smaller figure, presumably Maxwell. The only anomaly was that there wasn’t just one figure on the heat map. Since androids don’t give off a heat signature, the second, much larger figure was suspicious.

“There’s two humans in that house.” Nines stated, “There shouldn’t be more than one, and even more so considering the two just got home…”

Nines watched as Gavin’s eyes grew wide, “Nines, is she active or not?”

“What?”

“Is the android inside still online or not?”

“Hold on… oh god….”

“What? Spit it out!”

“There are no androids online in that house…” Nines whispered.

Gavin’s voice was shaking, “And the other body?

Nines felt a deep pang of dread hit him, “Gone.”

Gavin pushed himself up rapidly, spilling a bit of his coffee in the process, “Nines, we’re going to the car. I’m getting my fucking gun, and I’m getting that kid out of there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something bad is happening...


	10. Victim of Circumstance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin storm into the house, and they're sadly met with the sight of what they had most feared...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter ten babey! this one's filled with cloudy skies and tearful eyes...

Nines had run one final scan on the house to insure no one was in there aside from Maxwell, and hopefully Amelia. Gavin’s face had determination written all over it, not a shred of fear evident. Nines would have to guess it came from what the man had experienced in the past. But now wasn’t the time nor the place, seeing as Gavin had already found the home's front door to be unlocked. 

“Nines, stay behind me, I know there’s nothing in there but I’m not risking it.” Gavin’s tone was firm, his hands not shaking as he pushed open the door.

Nines’ eyes moved across what he could see from the few steps inside he’d taken, “Detroit Police! If there’s anyone here please speak up now!”

Gavin kept his gun in his hand but didn’t have it raised. There’s no danger when a kid is the only one in the house. “I’ll check upstairs, you look down here.”

“Alright, be careful.” Nines squeezed his partner on the shoulder before the other ascended the stairs. Upon closer inspection the home the small family lived in was cozy. It was unsuspecting and quite honestly, uninteresting. Which made the sight of yet another box leaking thirium more heart wrenching.

It was this moment he notified Tina of what he and Gavin stumbled onto. She quickly responded with a message stating her and a team of officers would be there as soon as they could. With backup on the way, Nines went to close and lock the door. He wanted no one to enter unless  _ he  _ made it so.

The box wasn’t as neatly packaged as last time, it was hastily put together. As if the criminal hadn’t had enough time to set up their horrid display. And on opening said box, it was strategically broken. Some of the parts remained intact such as the thirium pump and its accompanying regulator. And in a sick twist of fate, the victims memory and processing system was obliterated. 

_ There’s no chance of saving her…. _ Nines dreaded having to tell Gavin that this boy's mother would never come back. He was going to save Aidan, reactivate him into a new chassis, give him a second life. But this woman, no, Amelia would never get to see her son again.

It came to Nines that as tragic as this whole ordeal is, he had a job to do first and foremost. Swiping up thirium and licking it, a feature Gavin vocally disliked, he gained the model number of Amelia. An KL900 model, commonly purchased by those who wish to help their elderly, disabled, or mentally handicapped relatives. Their usage is commonplace for most nursing homes and hospitals for their proficiency in social interactions and their calming demeanor.

With every fiber in Nines’ body he wished that Gavin would find the poor boy. His heat map had shown that at least one human left in the house, considering that androids dont give off a heat signature. Luckily, the other human was no longer present in the house. Judging by the crime committed in this house, this case will be linked in with the other two he and Gavin have on their plates.

“Nines!” Gavin’s voice could barely be considered a yell, “Come up here!”

Nines made a noise of acknowledgement as he repacked the box of parts. Hoping that it would be just enough for Gavin to hear. Because when he was finished with this package, he would storm up those stairs at the speed of sound.

* * *

Gavin heard something that sounded like Nines’ “I heard you and understand but I don’t want to speak” noise. The fact that Gavin had memorized some of Nines’ mannerisms didn’t even cross his mind as he traveled back to where he thought the boy was.

Gavin had made it upstairs without any issue, as was expected. He’d carefully and slowly searched the top floor to the sounds of metal parts clinking against each other. He imagined Nines was currently shifting through the parts this killer left behind. It wasn’t until he reached a particular door in his search that he began to piece together where this kid had gone.

The room was the typical bedroom, basically the same as Gavin’s except marginally cleaner and less “angsty” as Nines put it. The key difference here was that the closet wasn’t a separate object from the wall. The closet had a door that was built into the room's side, and the door was closed. Gavin figured any sane parent would have their kid run and hide from an intruder if they weren’t able to protect them properly. 

Gavin gave a gentle knock to the closet’s door, getting no response from the inside. It made sense, it’d be unreasonable to announce your presence after some person broke into your house. But Gavin swore he had announced the police were here, and the kid here must have gotten some form of reassurance from that, right?

Gavin took a breath as he steadily opened the door, he’d already called Nines up here, so it was just a matter of making sure this kid didn’t freak on him. He didn’t even bother calling this one in because he knew that his partner already did. Because that android calls shit in the second he sees a reason to, and that bot would rather die than not do the same procedure here. 

The door opened outwards, forcing Gavin to step back a little to let it fully open. The small room was pitch black, the small amount of light from the windows doing nothing to make it brighter. From what Gavin could see, two poles with dozens of hangers all housing assorted clothes sat on the wall, and tall shoe racks were directly underneath them. 

“Who are you?” A voice that had been wrecked with quiet tears pitifully squeaked from the closets corner. It was with this that Gavin’s hand found the light switch. He quickly holstered his gun and pulled his police badge from his pocket.

Gavin flipped the lights on and knelt down, not wanting to move closer to the kid in fear of scaring him, “You’re alright kid, I’m a Detective for the Detroit Police,” Gavin held up his badge with a gentle smile, “You’re gonna be alright.”

The kid, Maxwell, looked like he’d just been through hell and back again. His cheeks were bright red and stained with tear trails. His hazel eyes not stopping their constant stream of tears. The curls at the front of his head much more fluffed out than last time Gavin had seen them. He had a blue tank top and grey shorts, some sneakers and socks were the only other pieces of clothing this kid had. 

His bright attire made him a glowing target, not to mention he’d been a partial witness to the crime. Even if he didn’t see it happen, he heard everything that was going down. That much was easy to tell because Gavin had just heard what Nines was doing from here.

Gavin lowered his badge and remained where he was, “My name is Gavin Reed, what’s yours?”

“Maxwell… Maxwell Christie.” Maxwell was taking small shallow breaths. His crying, while not verbal, was still very much racking his body. Gavin knew the feeling all too well, he felt sorry for this poor boy.

“Well Maxwell, my partners also here, so don’t worry if you see a tall guy come in here, yeah?” Gavin’s voice was caring, he didn’t want this kid to feel unsafe. 

Maxwell nodded, “Mr. Gavin?”

“Yeah Maxwell?” Gavin said back.

Maxwell looked at his feet as another sob shook his body, “Can I please have a hug?”

Gavin’s heart broke. This boy was so broken down that he felt the need to ask for basic comfort. Gavin had helped kids like him before, but normally they’d just launch themselves into the arms of the nearest person. 

“Course bud,” Gavin looked at Maxwell for confirmation that he could move closer into the closet. When the boys' watery eyes met Gavin’s stormy greys, he knew to come closer. He sat next to Maxwell and let the kid wrap his arms around his neck. The young boy was still crying softly into Gavin’s neck. All Gavin could do was wrap his arms around the kid sitting in his lap and let him weep.

“Gavin are you-“ Nines had made it to the closet door, peeking inside cautiously. Upon seeing Gavin holding Maxwell close, Nines got an idea. He pulled the large comforter off of the bed adjacent to the closet. He figured that the warmth and safety it provided, coupled with the familiar scent, and the added contact from Gavin was enough to make the boys crying halt for a bit.

“Hello Maxwell,” Nines’ made his voice as reassuring as he could think to make it. He didn’t have the same social protocols as Connor but deviancy thankfully allows him to learn, “I feel like Detective Reed has mentioned me but… I’m his partner Nines.”

Gavin’s eyes were watering, tears threatened to leak from his eyes, “Hey bud, Nines has a blanket. Ya wanna get snuggled in it?”

Maxwell nodded as he pulled his face from Gavin’s neck. His eyes travelled the tall figure that was Nines. He looked afraid for a moment before waving a timid hand. He had now, seemingly, realized that this was the partner Gavin had told him about.

Nines waved back, slowly crouching with the comforter in his arms. Gavin shifted the boy off his lap and let him sit back on the floor. Gavin tilted his head, motioning for Nines to come closer. He tossed the blanket as he moved into the closet with the other two. 

“I like your name…” Maxwell looked at Nines. It registered that the boy hadn’t seen Nines LED due to where he was sitting in the closet.

“Well, you can tell that to the person who made it up,” Nines jerked his thumb in Gavin’s direction, “He called me “Nines” once and, well, I liked it.”

“Mr. Gavin, you made up Nines’ name?” Maxwell looked at Gavin with inquisitive eyes.

Gavin chuckled as he slung the blanket around Maxwell’s shoulders, “Yeah, it’s no big deal really. He didn’t have a name before, so he just took one of my nicknames for him as his own.”

“But you got a name when you were born right?” Maxwell asked.

“Not exactly…” Nines finally sat on the ground on the left of Maxwell, seeing as Gavin was on his right. He retracted his skin to show the boy the white plastic underneath. The boy's eyes lit up with amazement as the brilliant white was slowly revealed.

“You’re an android Mr. Nines?” Maxwell slowly placed his hand against Nines’ own.

“I am, I suppose you weren’t able to see my LED upon my entrance?” Nines mirrored the movements that Maxwell guided. The boy moving his arm left and right to see Nines follow the movements effortlessly.

“Pretty cool right?” Gavin said, staring at the two interacting, “It’s fun to guide Nines’ hand around, but watch this…”

Gavin moved to place his hand on top of Maxwell’s, looking into Nines’ eyes, signalling to do something cool.

Nines seemed to get it, retracting even more of his skin, although it remained unseen because of his long sleeves.

“I don’t see anything Mr. Gavin...” Maxwell said, not making an effort to move his hand.

Gavin laughed quietly, “Let me just...” He unbuttoned the cuff of Nines’ shirt, rolling it up to the elbow. The bright white chassis of Nines’ body shining in the dim lighting of the closet.

Maxwell’s eyes brightened, “Wow! My mommy never...” Just as quickly as it had arrived, the light quickly faded from the boy’s eyes.

Nines hurriedly let his skin cover his plastic body again, “Maxwell, are you alright?”

“Hey bud, it’s okay…” Gavin put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

Maxwell buried himself into the blanket, “Mr. Gavin… I’m scared!”

“Of what bud?” Gavin asked, his voice as fragile as Nines heard the night Gavin broke down.

“I-I don’t know! It’s all scary, I-I can’t…” Maxwell was reduced to tears and panicked screams. Nines identified this as a panic attack.

Gavin looked equally as distraught, and instantly took the kid back into his arms. “Is help here yet?”

Nines nodded, “Tina just made it outside.”

“Good,” Gavin’s eyes filled with tears that refused to fall, “We’re getting this kid out of this house.”

* * *

The partners had made it back to the station with Maxwell. Nines took over driving duty so Gavin could support Maxwell. Seeing as the child was in too much distress to function, Nines picked him up and carried him. All while wrapped in the same comforter from his mom's room. Gavin took the lead as they strode into the DPD. Their arrival was met with Chris walking quickly towards them.

“Guys, is everything alright did you...” He looked at the blanket wrapped up in Nines’ arms, “Get the kid?

“Yeah, he’s in the blanket Nines’ holdin’.” Gavin looked distant as he spoke.

Chris let out a breath of relief, “Good, is he hurt at all?”

“No, I ran welfare scans upon seeing him,” Nines said, making sure to hold the boy close as his body shook, “He’s in an incredibly vulnerable state emotionally. He’s already suffered an anxiety induced panic attack. Fortunately, he doesn't seem to be in shock.”

“Yeah, he was talking with me and Nines when we found him. I think everything that’s happened sunk in fully.” Gavin’s face was downcast. Presumably in thought about what the boy was thinking of, and what he was going through.

“I wish I had better news to give you but… Fowler wants at least one of you to meet him about this.” Chris looked apologetic as he spoke.

“I’ll go Gavin,” Nines offered, “Stay with Maxwell. My readings say he’s in a shallow form of sleep.”

Gavin nodded, “Could you come with me though? I’m not risking dropping him, and I know for a  _ fact _ you won’t.”

“Of course, and thank you for informing us Chris.” Nines gave a curt nod to the man, who did the same and made a small wave on his exit.

Gavin sighed, “There’s no place in here that’s nice and cushy…”

“We could set up a makeshift room in one of the holding cells,” Nines suggested, “There’s a bench that is also intended to be used as a bed.”

“That’ll work for now I guess,” Gavin’s voice was hushed, an uncommon occurrence for the loud detective.

They made their way to the holding cell hallway, Gavin checked to see which ones were farthest away from potential criminals. Once he deemed one of them fitting for a child, Nines laid the sleeping boy down.

“I’m staying here with him, but, Can you dim the lights a bit and change the window opacity to one hundred?” Gavin sat on the bed next to where Maxwell's head was, “I wanna make it private for him, yeah? Kid deserves to be comfortable…”

Nines moved and followed the instructions, manipulating the cell’s inner control panel to the desired settings. Upon finishing he turned to see Gavin’s attention back on Maxwell. His head was moved up from the hard plastic like structure of the bed. Instead, it was resting on Gavin’s lap, the man’s hand tracing patterns soothingly into the boy’s back.

“Something’ I learned ages ago when kids are goin’ through tough shit,” Nines’ eyes flicked up to meet Gavin’s, “My life was broken as hell but this kids lost it all. His biological parents neglected him to the point of him being put with the only person who gave a shit about him. His android, and a few years pass with him being happy. Then his true mom gets killed with him being in the goddamn house. He’s alone like I was. I don’t want him to feel like I did Nines…”

Nines approached Gavin, kneeling in front of his partner, “I don’t want that either. But I also don’t want you to relive that time. You have your brother, your friends, and you’ll always have me.” Nines pressed a light kiss to Gavin’s forehead and stood up. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

“Hey Nines?” Gavin spoke just as Nines was to leave the cell.

“Yes Gavin?”

“I love you...”

Nines smiled as his heart swelled with joy, “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, the clouds have parted, but the sun still won't shine...


	11. Not Alone Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Gavin take Maxwell to the DPD to figure out what will happen to him. Through enough convincing, Nines and Gavin have an opportunity to help Maxwell. And now, the partners have to care for a boy who has no one left...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the inclusion of Maxwell isn’t a bother! He and his history are quite important after all...

“Ah, Detective! Please, have a seat if you would like.” Fowler looked up from his terminal upon Nines’ entrance. He’d made sure that Gavin and Maxwell were all set until he got back. So he closed the door behind him as he went to sit at the chair adjacent to the Captain’s desk. 

Fowler shut off his terminal as Nines shifted in his seat, “I was sent here by Detective Miller. You wanted to see me or Detective Reed, correct?”

“Right to business as always,” Fowler smirked, “You rescued the child from the home, correct?”

“Yes, the boy is currently resting in one of the holding cells, and Detective Reed is watching over him.” Nines answered.

Fowler nodded, “Good, I’m currently working with the closest orphanage so we can get him in.”

Nines felt as if he’d been thrown into a blizzard. His mind froze, nothing going though it seemed real, “My apologies, what is the plan for the boy?”

“Oh, I didn’t explain what our plan is, sorry about that,” Fowler leaned back in his seat, “We’ve had to deal with situations similar to this. Kids being rescued and reunited with parents and whatnot. But, this kid doesn’t have any parents left. Biological parents were deemed unfit to care for him. His current mother died in what we’re guessing was a hate crime.”

“So you’ve chosen to place him in an orphanage?” Nines questioned, “There is absolutely no other family that can take him in?”

“As much as I hate to say it, yes. This is the only choice we have,” Fowler looked at Nines with sad eyes, “He’ll hopefully be sent over by tomorrow afternoon.”

Every thought that Nines had suddenly flooded back to him. And in the midst of it a new mission had occurred.  _ Protect Maxwell _ .

“Captain Fowler, surely there must be a way to hold him off from being orphaned. Even if it’s temporary, this child is in absolutely no state to be handed off to a system.” Nines tried to remain calm as he spoke, “He doesn't need a structure to support him. He needs  _ people _ . Placing him in a location that could potentially not provide proper care would be foolish.”

“If you’re so adamant about this then what do you suggest then?” Fowler looked vaguely agitated by Nines’ persistence on the topic.

Nines could feel the gaze on his LED, it must have been spinning rapidly in a color he assumed was red or yellow, “I’m proposing that me and Detective Reed take custody of Maxwell. It can be for as long as he needs, until he’s in a better place mentally. I’ve looked through all of his records to better verse myself in his upbringing. He has been diagnosed with generalized anxiety disorder, and is prone to debilitating panic attacks.” Nines shifted in the chair again, “It’d be unwise to place him into a facility where that form of mental state can occur. And in this case, it would only worsen.”

“Have you even mentioned this to Reed?” Fowler asked, his eyes not as cutting as before, “He’d technically still be in police custody, and that’s even if you had him under your roof.”

“I haven’t mentioned this no,” Nines admitted, “But I can promise you that he will be accepting of the idea.”

“I’ll allow this if you’re willing to put in the effort and papers for it. But you  _ need _ Reed to agree to this. Or the kid goes to the orphanage, got it?” Fowler clasped his hands as he leaned on the desk with his elbows.

Nines felt a small smile grace his features, “Yes sir.”

* * *

Gavin must have passed out because he was stirred awake by sudden movement on his lap. It dawned on him that Maxwell must be awake, and he was probably very  _ very  _ confused.

Maxwell made small tired noises as his eyes peeled open, “Mr. Gavin?”

“Right here bud, you sleep okay?” Gavin placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

Maxwell sat up slowly, still clearly groggy from sleep, “Yeah… where are we?”

“We’re in the police department building, this is the whole DPD.” Gavin said.

“Really?” Maxwell looked at Gavin, his eyes showing some form of light again. 

Gavin realized then he would do anything to keep that light shining brightly, “Yes really, me and Nines figures we’d let ya sleep a bit. Have you eaten anything?”

Maxwell shook his head, “I had lunch before I left home, but i would like a snack if that’s okay…”

Gavin mussed the boys hair, causing him to emit a little giggle, “We got loads of stuff in the break room. You up for an adventure?”

“Yeah! I wanna see all the cool police stuff!” Maxwell jumped off the bench and started to pull at Gavin’s hand. Attempting to pull him up and drag him to a place he didn’t know how to get to.

Gavin laughed and stood up, opening the cell doors and locking it behind him. Making sure that the comforter that they’d brought from Maxwell's home was safe, “Cocky are ya? Actin’ like you know where the break room is.”

“I do!” Maxwell looked around, still not letting go of Gavin’s hand, “But… I want you to take us there! Testing you to see if you  _ really  _ know where it is.”

“Let’s hope I don’t have memory loss then.” Gavin held the boy’s hand tighter, “You might even get to meet some of my buddies on the way.”

“If they like you then they must be awesome!” Maxwell was much more bubbly when he wasn’t afraid or sad. It was almost intoxicating to Gavin, but it didn’t bother him in the slightest. 

“Sometimes I think they’re even cooler than me to be honest.” Gavin mused, leading the boy through the Detective precinct. As he and Maxwell made small conversation as they passed through the rows of desks, an unfortunately familiar face approached them. Jack.

“Afternoon Detective Reed!” Jack smiled as he walked up to the two.

Gavin gave a forced grin, “Afternoon Investigator Wu.”

Jack followed where Gavin’s hand was held, seeing a child that was not there to begin with, “Uh… who?”

“A kid we saved after his mom got attacked and killed,” Gavin knew he sounded incredibly bitchy but he couldn’t care less, “Got anymore questions or can we move on?”

Jack crouched down to look Maxwell in the eyes, “What’s your name?”

“Maxwell...” the boy answered, his voice enough to indicate that he was uncomfortable. 

Gavin was getting more than agitated at this point, his mind was screaming to get Maxwell away from  _ him _ . “Alright Wu, the kid’s hungry so we’ll see ya later okay? Okay? Good, bye!”

Just as the two cleared past Jack, he grabbed Gavin by the wrist, “Wait!”

Gavin tried to force himself out of Jack’s grip, “Let go of me!”

“Leave Mr. Gavin alone!” Maxwell yelled, alerting the office of Jack’s activity.

Fowler came out from his glace palace, Nines mere inches behind him, “Wu! What the hell are you doing?”

Jack let go of Gavin within seconds, “I was-um… I was trying to-um-” 

“ _ Jack _ ,” Nines voice cut from behind Fowler, “I strongly suggest you cease talking and  _ get back to work _ .”

Jack was frozen where he stood, Fowler looked angry, Nines looked  _ livid _ , and Gavin’s eyes were shining with hate.

Jack quietly hissed out “Fuck!” as he walked towards the entrance doors. Presumably to let himself figure out what just happened and how the hell to fix it.

Fowler inclined his head towards Gavin, moving aside to let Nines pass him. Nines glanced at the Captain with a thankful gaze, hurrying down the small set of stairs to get to his partner.

“Gavin are you alright?” Nines quickly looked the man up and down, searching for any sign of, well, anything.

“I’m fine Nines… Woohoo’s just being stupid.” Gavin knelt down to Maxwell, “You okay bud?”

Maxwell nodded, “Yes! That guy was mean, he made you angry!”

Nines smiled, “It doesn’t take much to make Gavin angry, does it?”

“You shut up!” Gavin gave a barely forceful punch to Nines’ arm. But of course, the android couldn’t feel pain, so it ultimately made Gavin shake out his hand with a wince.

“Are you done?” Nines asked with a smirk, he noticed Maxwell had started to giggle quietly. Gavin saw that Nines was proud he was able to bring some light to this child who’d gone through so much. And it all happened in such a short time to boot.

“If you weren’t made of cyber plastic or whatever the hell it is, you’d be screaming in pain right now.” Gavin grumbled.

“Language Gavin, there are children present.” Nines motioned to Maxwell who began to laugh. It was then Nines noticed that Gavin was holding the boy’s hand. 

“Where were you two headed before you were  _ rudely _ interrupted?” Nines asked.

“I was showin’ the kid to the break room, figured he’d be sorta hungry...” Gavin answered, looking to Maxwell quickly. The boy in question was looking around the bullpen with an astonished expression.

“Well, I have to discuss something with you privately,” Nines began to lead the way to the break room, “But I’m sure Maxwell will be alright for a moment while we speak.”

“I don’t know Nines, Maxwell doesn’t know anyone else here but us...” Gavin was promptly ripped from his thoughts by Maxwell tugging at his hand.

“I can do it Mr. Gavin! I’m a brave boy!” the child made a superhero like pose, causing the men beside him to snicker.

Gavin smiled warmly, “Alright bud, we’ll get you something then you can hang out while I chat with Nines, yeah?” 

“Aye aye Captain!” Maxwell beamed, he attempted to jump up on one of the high chairs in the breakroom on his entry. His height, however, did not allow him to sit down, nearly falling in the process. Gavin was about to help when Nines strode over and lifted the boy up. Maxwell made a small noise of excitement at being so high up, a reasonable reaction considering Nines’ height. 

“I’m so tall now! Mr. Gavin look!” Maxwell gigged.

“I see ya bud,” Gavin’s voice was trembling slightly, the sight before him somehow making him emotional.

Nines carefully spun around, making Maxwell scream happily, almost like he was on a carnival ride.

Nines sat Maxwell in the nearest chair after a few more rotations, “Are you dizzy? I fear I might have overdid it.”

Maxwell just laughed, “No no! Again again!”

Gavin went up behind Nines and rested his hand on the other's shoulder, “What d’you want bud?”

“I really want popcorn...” Maxwell said shyly, “I don’t know if you have it though...”

Nines smiled, “You don’t have to be coy about what you desire Maxwell.”

“I know, I just don’t wanna be a bother...” a small noise escaped the boy’s throat that could be considered a sob, “You’re both being so nice to me and… and I don’t-”

Gavin held the boy’s face in his hands, “Hey… you’re not a bother on anyone, okay? We’re here because we wanna help you, and I’ll be damned if that’s not what I do.”

Maxwell made a similar noise, “Thank you...”

Gavin smiled, “Anytime bud… anytime.”

* * *

The detectives made sure Maxwell was feeling safe before exiting the break room. Nines hoped that Gavin would understand the deal he struck with Captain Fowler. But judging by the way Gavin acted and cared for the boy in question, Nines was fairly certain he’d accept his proposal.

“So what’d Fowler say?” Gavin asked, leaning against the wall of an unoccupied interrogation room, “I’m guessing that’s what this is about?”

Nines nodded, “Insightful as always Detective...”

“Damn right!” Gavin said proudly, “Now spill, what’d Fowler tell ya?”

Nines made a quick glance over his shoulder, despite the fact that they were locked into the interrogation room. A room made for no one, aside from who you want inside, getting in. “I need you to listen all the way through, because I have a proposal when I finish speaking.”

Gavin groaned and rolled his eyes, “God just tell me already!”

“Captain Fowler’s plan is to place Maxwell into an orphanage,” Nines said, seeing Gavin's face fall at a rapid speed, “But, if we take Maxwell home for a bit of time, he won’t be left there.”

Gavin’s eyes were blown wide, “What? Fowler wanted to just dump this kid off to an  _ institution _ ?”

“Yes, I agree that it’s ridiculous considering the effect it would have on his already fragile state.” Nines said.

Gavin looked at his feet, “You said if we take him… he doesn’t have to go there?”

“Yes, that’s what Fowler agreed to, he said i’d be temporary-”

“Fuck temporary, if we can keep this kid out of harm of any kind I’m gonna fucking do it!” Gavin said, his tone firm, “I’m not letting this kid go somewhere where he could get hurt more than he already has. I’m not gonna let him end up like me...”

Nines cradled Gavin’s cheek in his hand, “He won’t… and you won’t go through anything like that ever again. Not if I have anything to say about it.”

“Fuck Nines...” Gavin held the hand that was caressing his face, “You’re too good for me...”

Nines smiled sadly, “If only you could see how wonderful you truly are.”

“Yeah yeah I know,” Gavin tugged at Nines wrist, leading him towards the door, “We should go back now, I wanna tell Maxwell the news.”

“Of course,” Nines grinned, “I guarantee the cats will enjoy another person to play with.”

“Those bastards ain’t gonna know what hit ‘em!” Gavin laughed.

Nines had a good feeling about this, and if Gavin was happy, Nines was happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next up... a HUGE lead


	12. Keep Him Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Maxwell home safely, Nines and Gavin get an interesting message from none other than Amelia. But, Amelia is dead and her memory irreclaimable. So… how does she tell the detectives about her untimely end?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I chose to add a new little mechanic into the story. I think it fits in the “Detroit Evolution/Become Human” universe but I would like your opinions on it!

Gavin was pleasantly surprised at what Nines had told him. Yeah, taking care of a kid this suddenly was not ideal. But like hell he was gonna let this kid go without anyone he feels safe and comfortable around. If he trusts Gavin, then he isn’t gonna let it go to waste. Let alone betray it by throwing him to some place that didn’t give two shits about him.

As he pulled Nines behind him, he was hearing more than just the boy’s voice from the break room. The other voice was deeper, gruff and rough around the edges. It almost sounded like…

“Hank?” Gavin thought he heard his voice crack from the shock but couldn’t be brought to care.

The grey haired man turned from where Maxwell was cheerily munching his popcorn, “Not even a welcome back? Thought you were better than that Reed.”

Nines looked equally as confused by the Lieutenant, “Connor informed me you wouldn’t be back from New York until-“

“Yeah he did,” Hank waved his hand dismissively, “Shit happens and I didn’t wanna be in that pigeon infested city anymore.”

“I understand cursing is standard vocabulary for you Lieutenant but…” Nines’ eyes darted from Maxwell then back to Hank, “Well…”

Hank laughed, “If you’re putting this kid around Gavin he’s going to hear more than just-”

“Hank! Don’t curse in front of him please!” Connor rushed into view, he wore a typical “I HEART NY” tourist hoodie.

Nines scrunched his nose at the sight of his “brother’s” apparel choice, “Really Connor? Tourist garb is...”

Connor smiled his typical sunshine smile, “I know it looks silly, but, I want to have a more permanent memory of the trip.”

“I told him it looks stupid already,” Hank sighed, “Boy didn’t listen.”

Gavin was confused to say the least, Hank and Connor weren’t due to return for another few days. The NYPD wanted to have the father and son duo train their android crimes department. Seeing as they were the most well known android/human crime fighting partners. Hell, Gavin wouldn’t have Nines if it weren’t for Connor’s success. Even though Nines was supposed to replace Connor, the smaller android was the one who took Nines as his brother.

Gavin made his way to Maxwell, giggling quietly as he was crunching his popcorn, “These two scarin’ ya bud?”

“Nope! Mr. Hank was telling me about some of the things he and Mr. Connor saw!” Maxwell was beaming. The positive energy radiating off of Maxwell was blinding. It looked like even a man like Hank was struck with the raw emotion emitting from him. Gavin wondered how the hell Hank hadn’t gotten used to it because of Connor being his son now.

“Connor, have you been told the case details?” Nines questioned, “I would like some assistance with analyzing the victims' thirium.”

Connor nodded, “I’d be more than happy to help, what’s wrong with the thririum?”

“Nothing wrong, just unusual coding alongside the serial and model number,” Nines explained, “It’s not either of the two and I’m quite confused.”

“Strange, I’ll look into it,” Connor shifted his weight as he got lost in thought, “I recommend that you and Gavin take some time to get Maxwell situated.”

Maxwell tilted his head at the smaller androids' words, “What? Where am I going?”

Gavin gave a confused glance at Connor before he saw the smile in Hank’s eyes, “Uh, well… Max, you’re going to be staying with me and Nines for a little. If you don’t want to that’s fine but-”

“Really?” Maxwell has completely forgotten about his snack at this point, “I wanna go! I wanna go!”

Connor pat Hank on the back, seeing as the man was struggling not to cry. Gavin should have guessed that Hank would get teary eyed, losing his own kid around Maxwell’s age must still cut deep. It’s good Connor took that roll for Hank, the guy needed a son, and the android needed someone to take him under their wing.

“Do you like cats by any chance?” Nines asked, moving to meet everyone else leaning or standing around the table, “Because if so… I have good news for you.”

Maxwell practically swelled with joy, “Kitties!”

Gavin felt his heart melt with the boy’s excited squeal, “Yeah bud… I’m thinking they’ll love you.”

* * *

Connor had promised Nines to take a look at Amelia’s thirium. Because “He and Gavin had to put Maxwell first.” And while Nines fully understood his brother’s point, he wasn’t one to shuck his work onto others. Despite Gavin doing the exact same thing back when he was first partnered with the android. It was strange to be the one in the driver's seat on the way to Gavin’s apartment. Considering that Gavin was almost always the one to get the pair from place to place, the exception being when Gavin was inebriated. 

Said man and Maxwell had been chatting away in the backseat. Nines dropped the occasional comment, but mainly focused on getting the precious cargo in the backseat home safely. It struck Nines suddenly, and the feeling was unidentifiable. This emotion was similar to the feeling of being awoken, powerful and overwhelming. A deep desire that refuses to go unheard… a true pang of _want_. 

He’d only ever felt this way when Gavin poured his heart out to him when he was trapped in stasis. A desperate and insatiable craving to _be_. To have Gavin and keep him close for as long as time would allow. It must have never truly subsided… or maybe it was simply recurring because of Maxwell? Whatever the reason for it’s surfacing may be, it was simultaneously welcome yet unwanted. Maxwell’s presence in Nines’ life wasn’t a promise like Gavin's had been. The boy was simply staying with him and his partner. And as Captain Fowler said that Maxwell would “technically still be in police custody”. 

Nines chose to file his troubles away for the time being. No use worrying about the future when you don’t want to lose the present. As Nines pulled the car into the garage, he continuously heard small fits of laughter from behind him.

“Care to tell me what’s so funny you two?” Nines playfully asked.

Gavin was attempting to catch his breath as he answered, “Nines! This kid’s a riot!”

“I’m afraid that answers nothing Gavin.” Nines rolled his eyes, but his faint smirk betrayed him.

“I told him a joke,” Maxwell looked overly proud of himself, “Mr. Gavin liked it a whole lot!”

Nines turned in his seat to face his flushed detective, presumably caused by the laughter, and the boy behind it’s presence, “I’m guessing I don’t get to know?”

Maxwell nodded and stuck out his tongue with an obvious grin, “No way! It’s a secret!”

Nines took it upon himself to get the two out of the car. Opening the door for Maxwell to hop out. Gavin made a snarky remark about how he should get that too, so Nines did. 

“What? You won’t carry me?” Gavin was blatantly trying to get a rise out of Nines. But Nines took his comment as a challenge. And with a few yelps of shock from the scarred man, Nines had him in a bridal hold.

Gavin was far more red than when he’d laughed at Maxwell’s joke. It made Nines want to kiss him, but he chose to spare Maxwell from that sight. Well, that and the boy hadn’t a clue about his and Gavin’s relationship. 

“Any more requests?” Nines decided to test something, that being a small pinch at Gavin’s thigh. It caused the human to make a small noise, almost like a squeak. This action was followed up by a weak slap to Nines’ chest. Maxwell clearly hadn’t seen the tiny altercation as he was staring at something he found on the ground.

Nines chose to not place the sass prone detective down, it’s not like Nines’ couldn’t carry him. And if anything, Maxwell would find it entertaining to see Gavin carried around by Nines. His assumption was correct because Maxwell was giggling like mad the entire time he was following beside Nines. Gavin made small grunts and mumbles of disapproval but he didn’t work to change the situation he was in. In fact, Nines’ scan showed the opposite, Gavin’s heart rate was higher and his body was reacting in a way that demanded closeness. 

If it wasn’t for Maxwell right next to him, Nines might have been tempted to investigate the effects of his strength on Gavin. Not anything relating to hitting him, Nines would rather die than do that, more along the lines of holding him up. Possibly pushing his back against the wall while the human sat in his arms. Maybe he’d even kiss him like he did back at the crime scene. Surely Gavin would enjoy that, and if Gavin enjoyed it then Nines would too. His pleasure is tied to his partner after all.

Upon reaching the door he set Gavin down, and he even managed to sneak a faint kiss to the back of his neck in the process. Nines’ was proud of the shiver that Gavin gave in response. Then the face of “ _oh shit_ ” became prevalent, mainly due to remembering Maxwell.

Gavin made an attempt to collect himself, “Ya ready to head in bud?”

Maxwell nodded, and with that wordless acknowledgement Gavin unlocked the door and let the boy in. Nines ushered Gavin in before him and closed the door, locking it behind him. 

Nines leaned down to the human’s ear, “Was that too much dear?”

“No,” Gavin quickly responded, his voice hushed as to not let Maxwell hear, “It was… I liked it, okay? I-I liked it a lot…”

“Noted.” Nines felt the overwhelming urge to bite Gavin’s ear. He’d been doing research and found that for some, small bites and nibbles can bring pleasure. He decided not to investigate this now, again, Maxwell, but it was certainly an idea. 

“Mr. Nines!” Maxwell yelled from the living room, “There’s a kitty cat here!”

Nines smiled and tapped Gavin’s lower back with his hand, “That’s our cue.”

“Yeah yeah shut up tin can…” Gavin was clearly not over anything that had just happened. That is if you looked at his face, which was not at all red but rather a slight twinge of pink.

The two came into the small living room to see Eden cowering in a corner, meanwhile, Freya was sitting with her head cocked to the side in confusion. Maxwell looked delighted to see the two creatures, his face lighting up as he continued to stare at them.

Nines got onto his knees where Maxwell was sitting cross legged on the floor, “Would you like to hold her?”

“Can I?” Maxwell questioned, he looked so excited at the idea that even if he wanted to, Nines just couldn’t say no.

“Of course,” Nines turned to Freya, sitting not too far from the two on the floor. He heard Gavin making his way out the door behind him, Nines figured he’d left something in the car due to his antics. So he leaned forward, allowing Freya to move away if she pleased. When she didn’t, Nines moved and scooped her up. Leaning back to his position on his knees he turned to face Maxwell, who looked at the cat as if she were a deity. “Now, hold her like I am.” 

Nines passed the cat to Maxwell, who let Nines shift his hands so that one supported Freya’s from behind and the other let her rest her chest on his arm. The cat gave a tentative sniff to the boy holding her, and was apparently more than alright with his presence. Freya let her tail thump against Maxwell’s side and rest her head on his forearm.

“She likes me…” Maxwell moved the hand most free along Freya’s back. Her audible purring made the boy giggled happily. Nines stood to collect Eden from the corner, giving him small coos of reassurance. This seemed to work as Eden trotted over to where Freya was. He sniffed at Maxwell’s side and rubbed himself against him, much to the boy’s delight.

“They must really like you,” Nines commented, “Eden is the orange, and Freya is the multicolored one.”

“They’re both so pretty,” Maxwell grinned as he set Freya down to pet Eden. Gavin must have gotten back from the car because of the loud closing of the door. Nines made sure to check the door’s lock, and to his relief Gavin had remembered to lock it again.

Gavin looked briefly at the cats circling around Maxwell on the floor. Nines sitting in front of the display with a lopsided smile. Gavin gave his own crooked grin and slinked into the unused smaller bedroom. 

The sheer amount of space in this apartment was astounding to Nines. Gavin said he’d bought it with the money he got from his promotion, and his own savings of course. He always said how proud he was that he managed to get such a place without any help from his brother. Nines now knowing the brother was in fact Elijah Kamski.

It had the living room of course, located right when you stepped in the entrance. There was a small yet functional kitchen lacking a dining table, along with a complete bathroom in a hall to the left. This also was the location of the guest bedroom, barely used for anyone aside from Tina, and on one occasion, Chris. To the right of the living room, a door was set against the wall, this was the master bedroom. And in the master bedroom there was yet another bathroom, also complete with shower.

Maxwell yawned, which was reasonable considering the time, 9:36pm exactly, “Mr. Nines?”

“Yes Maxwell?” Nines’ voice was calm as the words left his mouth.

“I’m tired...” Maxwell grumbled, “Can I go to bed please?”

Nines stood up, holding out his hands for the young boy to grab, “Of course, grab on please.”

Maxwell did as he was told and Nines effortlessly swooped the boy into his arms. Maxwell laughed a little before settling his head in the crook of Nines’ neck, similar to a sleepy Gavin. When Nines entered with the boy’s body clinging to him like a koala Gavin looked as if he were to combust.

“That’s so fucking cute holy shit...” he said, clearly not aware of the profanities leaving his lips. Nines gave him a stern yet understanding look as he knows that having to restrain his language so suddenly would be difficult for the man. Gavin nodded and pulled back the covers on the bed, which had been set with Maxwell’s mother’s blanket. 

“You’re lucky he’s already asleep Gavin,” Nines said, his voice low as he tucked the unconscious boy into the bed. Maxwell looked so small compared to it, and it made Nines realize how fragile this child was. He looked to Gavin, who’d taken to sitting on the bed’s edge, quietly humming some song as Maxwell shifted slightly. 

Nines felt the feeling that had assaulted him in the car surface once more. Gavin caring for this boy he’d just met in such a genuine and tender way had caused such an intense feeling to happen. Not being made with social protocols meant Nines’ deviancy was three hundred percent harder. Not having to deal with software instabilities meant no finding out what “want” would feel like. At least, that’s what he thought.

A sudden ping in his HUD snapped him out of his state, Connor.

_Hello brother! I’ve discovered something in Amelia’s thirium that you and Detective Reed must investigate. I believe it’s a recording of Amelia’s last words… but I am not aware of any way that data of that sort can be saved in thirium. Well whatever the cause may be, I hope what I found helps! - Connor_

A recording being laced into thirium? The only thing that an android’s thirium held was the serial number and their model. Perhaps this was something to mention to Elijah on their next visit. But for the time being, he was grateful that Connor had figured out the puzzle with what Nines gave him. He tugged Gavin’s wrist, asking him to follow wordlessly. Gavin obeyed, shutting the door to Maxwell’s room quietly as he could.

“Why’d you just blip out there Nines?” Gavin asked, his eyes were darting everywhere that was occupied by Nines, “You alright?”

“I’m fine Gavin,” Nines released the detective’s wrist and moved to holding his hand, “I’ve gotten some information from Connor on Amelia’s thirium.”

“Well fuckin’ tell me!”

“It’s an audio file, I’ll ask Elijah next time I have the chance so don’t worry. It was recorded moments before her death, it might have something we can use.”

“Fuck, okay uh… let’s go to the bedroom. That’s far away from Max...”

As the sentence ended Nines had already dragged Gavin out of the hall and to the bedroom door. He was desperate to find out what this file revealed, hopefully bringing justice to Amelia… for Maxwell’s sake.

Gavin and Nines sat on the bed, it was firm under their weight before sinking in. Gavin didn’t say a word as he grasped Nines’ hand tighter, a signal to start playing the recording. So then, Nines did, and Amelia’s voice rang into the room...

“My name is Amelia, I’m going to die! I know this for a fact and I won’t make it out of this alive! I was attacked by someone, I haven’t a clue who, they said nothing. Oh god… oh god please no! Not my baby! Please! Leave him alone, please!”

Gavin was crying, his body shaking as he listened to the woman’s pleas. Nines felt his body produce artificial tears, while he didn’t heave or sob like Gavin did, it was the first time Nines ever had them activate. With or without the intention to start them in the first place.

“I know this won’t change anything. Please… I won’t make it past this day. I know it… please, keep my baby safe. Keep him close.” 

The recording ended. The last words Amelia had ever thought… “Keep him close”. And as he held Gavin tightly, the lover’s tears mixing as their foreheads pressed together, he thought of those words… and how nothing will stop him from doing exactly that. 

_New mission: Keep him close._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooooooh baby, my heart hurt writing this one. But I can assure you, some more fun and lighthearted stuff will follow this :)


	13. A Child's Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin wakes up to Nines being incredibly lovey-dovey and they get caught by Maxwell... but at the precinct, someone arrives and asks for the Detectives. Nines might not know who this could be, but Gavin most certainly does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> VERY LATE! I'm so sorry! So please take some corny content... and dog!

####  **Saturday, September 17, 2039: One day after Amelia’s death…**

Gavin was awake, he didn’t know what time he actually woke up, but he was sure as hell awake. He couldn’t stop the message left by Ameila from playing over and over in his head. Her tone of voice, her desperate pleas… it was burned into his brain. He was thankful Nines was holding him as close as he was. If he’d been alone again after this, well, he’d be worse off than before to say the least.

Nines made a small grumble, “Gavin?”

Gavin would never understand how Cyberlife programmed the bastard to wake up so realistically. Not to mention he wasn’t given any of Connor social protocol shit, so Nines just  _ learned _ this on his own. He shoved the thought away to respond to the android, “Yeah babes?”

“Are you alright?” Nines asked, his voice artificially gravelly with sleep, “You were distressed after reviewing Amelia’s message...”

Gavin cuddled closer to Nines, his body warmer than his own, “Yeah I was, and I still am actually. Hearing that just…  _ hit _ me.”

“If it comforts you, the message affected me as well.” 

“Yeah I saw, I had no fuckin’ clue you could cry Nines.”

“You’re as confused as me then,” Nines ran his hands up and down Gavin’s back slowly, “There are many things that even I don’t understand about myself.”

Gavin leaned in closer to the android’s face, “Well you understand enough about how to not be a shitty person…”

Nines laughed, “You could learn a thing or two from me then Detective.”

Gavin shoved Nines away from him with a hearty eye role, “I take it back, you’re a still a fucking prick.”

“You love it.” Nines stated, pulling Gavin back by his waist. When Gavin pressed their lips together softly, Nines felt his heart soar. Something so tender was reserved only for him. Gavin would be caught dead before he was seen being “sappy” with someone. But as loving as this was, Nines’ thoughts drifted back to what he thought about yesterday. 

Maxwell was now far away from them, or rather, out of earshot. And Nines was curious as to how Gavin would react to kisses in places other than his face. Others seemed to derive pleasure from the ears, neck, or even the chest. And maybe performing one of those actions would take Gavin’s mind away from the message for a brief moment. 

So, Nines pulled away, causing Gavin to emit a whimper, “Would you allow me to test something?”

“Depends on what it is,” Gavin let his arms curl around Nines shoulders, hooking together behind his neck, “If it’s something like what ya did back at that Aidan dudes place… then go for it babe.”

Nines smiled, “Thank you, I'll try and make this good for you.” 

Gavin let his hands play with Nines’ hair, “Everything you do for me is good, don’t worry about it. Hell, the fact you go out of your way to try stuff for me is fucking awesome.”

“What a way to end such a lovely sentiment.” Nines let out a breathy laugh.

“That’s how I roll babes,” Gavin made a clicking noise with his mouth, accompanied by a wink, “Well… you still interested in testin’ the waters?”

Nines answered the man's question by pressing his lips to the others. This one being more forceful than the previous started by Gavin. In fact, Nines was pleased to note that it had caused a gasp from the other. He must be doing something right if Gavin’s enthusiasm was any indication. The small gasps and moans were made more prevalent when Nines moved his tongue into Gavin’s mouth. 

Nines pulled away with a satisfied grin, “I take it I’m doing well?”

Gavin nodded, breathing as if he had just ran a marathon, “Yeah, yeah real fucking good…”

“Should I continue?” Nines questioned.

“ _ Fuck _ , yes please!” Gavin tried to yank Nines the small distance to continue their canoodling, but Nines had other plans.

He held the Detective by the waist, keeping him still as Nines swung up from his sideways position on the bed. Now Gavin was beneath him, his eyes looking shocked yet curious. Nines smirked as he leaned to nuzzle at Gavin’s neck. The man beneath him unconsciously moving so Nines had more access. Nines took this as permission to leave some small test kisses.

“Ah- fuck, Nines…” Gavin was letting himself unravel, if only a little bit. Nines was swelling with joy at this point, he was being allowed to see something few others have had the privilege of viewing. Nines doing little gestures like this could make Gavin melt. And that was the most wonderful thing to Nines. This knowledge that Gavin loved Nines enough to see him so vulnerable. It was all the pleasure he could want and more, and he just hoped Gavin would see that. If not now then later, because Nines knew that there would be a later for as long as Gavin was alive and he was operational.

The small kisses turned into little nips. Little nips turned into Nines sucking lightly into the tanned skin. Enjoying the sounds of pleasure he causes the man below him to make. 

This little world they managed to fall into was halted very quickly. Their bedroom door creaked open slowly, and footsteps padded in.

“Mr. Nines? Mr. Gavin?” Maxwell must have navigated to from where he slept to the couples bedroom, “Eden is making gurgling noises, is he okay?”

The partners were both flushed in red and blue respectively. The boy’s sudden intrusion not being accounted for in advance. Which was strange considering Nines was made to reconstruct any and all situations.

“He’s alright Max,” Gavin said, not quite ready to move from underneath Nines, who still had his face pressed into his neck, “He’s just hungry, me and Nines will be there in second, alright?”

“Okay, I’ll go and tell the kitties!” With that last comment Maxwell walked back the few steps he had taken into the room, and he also, thankfully, shut the door behind him.

Gavin started to chuckle, “Holy shit, forgot that could happen did ya?”

Nines pinched Gavin’s hip, causing the man to make a small “Ow!” In response, “You act like I’ve had to take a child’s presence into account before.”

“Well excuse me princess,” Gavin mocked, “I’m not a big fancy hot as hell machine now am I?”

Nines kissed his lover on the cheek, “Doesn’t stop you from calling me hot apparently.”

“Yeah, nothing will stop me from doing that, it's too much of a fact to ignore to be honest.”

“Then you can’t make me stop telling you how beautiful you are, and that’s a fact too.”

“Damn it, stop being so fucking wonderful for one second!”

“I’m not sure I could, you do bring out the best in me Gavin…”

Gavin’s face flushed deeper than before, “Shut up, we gotta feed the bastards…”

“That’s a horrible way to address Maxwell.” Nines teased, earning another “shut up” from his partner.

Maxwell, to Gavin’s delight, was giggling as Freya circled his feet. The cat rubbing itself against the boy's legs.

“Think she likes ya there bud,” Gavin commented, “Can ya get her to the kitchen for me?”

“Yes sir!” Maxwell saluted and crouched to pick up the feline. Nines had no issue finding Eden, who basically walked right into the android in his search for Gavin. It was clear that Eden had a favorite but that didn’t bother Nines much at all, seeing as he was equally infatuated with the detective.

Gavin grinned when he felt fuzzy paws against his shoulder, “Babe don’t put the phcking cat on me!”

“I see you’re at least trying to not blatantly curse,” Nines placed the cat onto the counter, where he continued to mewl, “I haven’t heard such a noise since I was first paired with you.”

Gavin gave a singular laugh, “Why do you think I don’t do it much anymore?”

Nines wrapped his arms around his partners waist, resting his head on Gavin’s shoulder, “Because it sounds ridiculous?”

“Very funny tin can,” Gavin turned his face to somewhat meet the androids stunningly blue eyes, “Just for that you don’t get to know.”

“Tease.” Nines said, the word was meant with Gavin sticking his tongue out with a cheeky grin.

“Mr. Gavin?” the couple tensed at the young boy’s voice. He had Freya in his arms, and was staring at the two with a fixed gaze, “Do you and Mr. Nines love each other?”

Gavin felt his face burn with the heat of one thousand suns, and he noticed Nines’ LED was spinning a vibrant red. He guessed this was because of the whole “this kid just watched us being  _ super  _ fucking gay” thing.

Gavin swallowed a lump in his throat, he didn’t want Maxwell to be scared or uncomfortable because of his relationship with Nines. But he sure as hell wasn’t gonna break up with the android because of this. He just prayed to a god he didn’t believe in that Amelia raised this kid to be accepting.

“Uh, yeah Max… me and Nines are, well, we’re dating.” Gavin studied the boy’s face, no emotion immediately present. Nines on the other hand, had refused to release Gavin from his grip. Gavin knew that his partner found safety in closeness so he didn’t force him off.

Maxwell just smiled and set Freya down, “Cool! My mommy said that people love all sorts of people, like the same gender! She liked a lady she worked with, and a man too! She called it being Bi! At least I think that’s what it was...” 

Nines moved off of Gavin in favor of picking Maxwell up, setting him on the counter, “Your mother was bisexual?”

“Yeah! That’s what it was!” Maxwell said, “She said there was a pretty lady where she worked, she wanted to date her I think. And there was a man she met when I was younger who she liked a lot too.”

“Did she ever say her name, or say the guy’s name?” Gavin asked, the chance to get a person who was close to Amelia was right under their nose.

“She might have, but I was real little when she liked him,” Maxwell looked concentrated as he tried to recall the information, “She never said the lady’s name though, she said that it wasn’t important for me to know.”

Gavin understood Amelia’s approach to teaching Maxwell, but couldn’t help the feeling of disappointment from settling in. The fact that there were possible relations outside familial was groundbreaking. But with no way to get the names of those she associated with, the information was useless. But the kid was young, so he couldn’t hold it against him. 

“I’m sorry… I know you wanna get the person who killed-” Maxwell looked downcast, a face that was sadly all too familiar to Gavin. The boy had the power to get through the day, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t immune to the pain of losing his mother. Especially considering that the event took place only a day ago. 

Nines instantly enveloped the boy in a hug, “Never apologize for something out of your control Maxwell. You’re so strong, you’re a ray of light even when your life is less than ideal.”

Maxwell buried his face into the android’s shoulder, the sounds of crying audible in the silent kitchen, “Why are you being so nice to me… you aren’t my Mommy. Mommy liked me, Mommy made me happy when I was sad. But… you do that too, and you- you aren’t my Mommy!”

Gavin felt the tears well in his eyes as Maxwell poured his heart out. The kid was never loved by his birth parents. The only one who cared for him was Amelia, he was a boy who always gave love but never got any in return. Amelia was the only one who gave back the unconditional love Maxwell was all too happy to give away. He moved in to join Nines in embracing the crying child, “We might not be your Mommy bud… but we aren’t gonna let anything hurt you, yeah? We care about you, we want you to be happy. Me and Nines? We’re gonna make sure of it, you’re not gonna be alone again.”

Nines caressed the boy’s hair, causing his sobs to be less violent, “Me and Gavin are here for you, we won’t leave you. I promise.”

* * *

Nines set the car to automatic, leaving him and Gavin to tend to Maxwell. The two made sure that the boy was comfortable, he’d calmed down from earlier, and he was no longer crying. His blinding smile was faint but nonetheless present. Nines meant what he said earlier, Maxwell was incredibly resilient in the face of his nearly constant misfortune. It was admirable to say the least, it actually vaguely reminded him of Gavin. The man had familial issues, and was only cared for by his brother. He had been through so much that Nines hadn’t even heard all of them.

The two weren’t too dissimilar in all actuality. Gavin wanted Maxwell to have what he didn’t back in his younger years, people that cared.

A ping suddenly appeared in his HUD, it was from Connor…

_ Good Morning brother! Hank was wondering if Maxwell was afraid of dogs? Or does he like them? I’m aware you’re a cat person, as is Detective Reed, but Hank and I think that Maxwell would enjoy a little visit from Sumo. He helped Hank in the aftermath of losing his son, and his presence is calming me still to this day!  _ \- Connor

Nines did notice that Maxwell’s vitals were much more mellowed out during the time he spent nearby the cats at home. Animals do have a calming effect on people, which would benefit people like Hank and Gavin who have traumatic experiences…

_ Maxwell is very fond of animals, based off of his and Gavin’s conversation on the topic of pets, he enjoys all animals. He adores the cats back at the apartment and he has mentioned a neighbor’s dog whom he loved. The plan is okay, please tell Hank that.  _ \- Nines

Nines wasn’t sure what the other two in the car were talking about at the moment. Gavin seemed to be talking excitedly about some sort of video game he played when he was younger. Maxwell looked very interested in the game being described to him, some variation of the title “Super Smash Brothers” if Nines heard correctly. 

Mere moments passed before the group had arrived at the DPD. Nines felt horrible to cut Gavin’s spirited explanation short, but work needed to be done. So he moved to exit the car, opening the door for Maxwell and Gavin to practically hop out of the vehicle. 

“Meta Knight was super strong?” Maxwell was asking Gavin about something around the game. Nines decided he wouldn’t understand what they were talking about, so he just made sure they all made it into the building. 

Upon their entrance a smiling Connor greeted them, “Morning brother, Detective Reed, and you as well Maxwell.”

“Where is the Lieutenant?” Nines asked, “You said something about a… surprise for Maxwell?”

Connor brightened up even more, “Ah yes! Please follow me!”

Connor led the way to the Lieutenant’s desk, Gavin’s face was twisted in confusion. Which made sense considering the fact that Nines had said nothing relating to this little plan. He reached out to Gavin’s hand, holding it in his own. Adding a slow swipe of his thumb across his partners hand to quell his worries. This tender movement seemed to work, Gavin’s vitals were mostly back to normal.

Hank wore a kind smile as he pet Sumo’s head, “Good boy… oh shit, look Sumo!”

Maxwell was rocking on his heels with glee, “Mr. Hank? Can I pet him? Please!”

“Course kiddo, just let him sniff you first,” Hank chuckled, “Don’t want him to get spooked by ya.”

“I find that Sumo isn’t afraid of anything,” Connor commented, “I’ve…  _ entered _ your home through unusual means and-“

Gavin held his hand up, “Gonna stop you right there. Hank might be your dad but that doesn’t mean you can’t be accused of breaking and entering Conny.” 

Nines scoffed, “Conny?”

“Not all of them can be gems,” Connor giggled to himself as Gavin continued, “You want me to call him plastic detective instead?”

Nines shrugged, “There’s nothing stopping you from doing such, well, aside from you wanting to get my approval.”

Gavin grumbled a venomless, “Shut it tin-can!” and pulled Nines by the hand to where Max was holding his hand for Sumo to sniff.

Sumo stared at the boy in front of him, Hank looked on the brink of tears. It occurred to Nines that the Lieutenant had lost his own son Cole at age eight, the same age Maxwell currently is. This must be something he wished his son experienced before his passing. From what Connor has told him, Hank rescued Sumo after his previous owner was killed. Sumo was going to be sent to the pound or left for dead, and Hank had just lost Cole only a month prior. So it was meant to be, two lost souls to help each other through their hardships.

“Hi there… Sumo?” Maxwell didn’t make any moves, but Sumo pushed the boy’s hand with his nose. A signal that he was okay in the dogs book.

A tap on the shoulder made Nines aware that he was, in fact, at work. He turned to see Chris smiling apologetically at the group.

“Sorry to bother y’all but… Gavin, someone’s here for you and Nines,” Chris explained, “I’m not sure who but they just called in asking for you outside.”

“Strange, I haven’t requested any one come to the office...” Nines pondered, “Gavin?”

Gavin raised his hands, “Don’t look at me! I don’t do all that formal meeting shit, that’s what you do.”

“I don’t know guys, said something about an android named Aidan?” Chris said.

“Oh  _ fuck  _ no...” Gavin snagged Nines by the arm and made a beeline for the reception desk, and ultimately the door. Nines managed to tell the others that they’ll be back before he was pulled out of earshot.

Nines was confused, and he wasn’t about to get any answers from Gavin who was hyper focused on getting out the door. But the man clearly knew what was going on, so he decided to trust in Gavin. Just like Gavin trusted in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nines do be a little slow for the most advanced android ever made, but I love it.


	14. Back So Soon?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elijah pops up unannounced to help the two detectives with fixing Aidan, and Jealous Nines makes a return through a little conversation with Chloe...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Sorry for inconsistent chapter uploads, I've been working on DEartfest stuff too lol. But I have a little proposal in the end notes...

Gavin was fuming. He had a damn good idea of who this “visitor” was. And was not at all happy at the fact that _they_ didn’t tell him or Nines prior. He knew the android being yanked behind him was more than confused at the current situation, but Gavin couldn’t be brought to care.

Charging past the confused people at the reception and busting through the door, he saw the sight he thought he would. A pitch black sports car was sitting in a parking spot not too far from the DPD entrance. _Kamski’s_ car.

Releasing his hold on Nines’ arm he yelled out into the lot, “Elijah! What the fuck are you doing?”

Elijah took his time getting out of the car, Chloe following suit from the passenger side. The man was dressed in something other than his swimsuit for once. He had a simple grey T-shirt with a stone bust-like silhouette in a deep red. A black blazer was left open, a pair of dark denim jeans, and some clearly expensive maroon sneakers. His face was set in a friendly smile, “Gavie! I’m here to help you!”

“Wha-what? When did you-” Elijah pressed his pointer finger to his brother's mouth, effectively ending his sentence.

“Let me explain my dear brother,” Elijah pulled his hand back, “Chloe said that we should see the parts you have. There’s nobody in the world more qualified to reassemble an android from scratch than me. And if I can fix this Aidan guy up, then it’ll make you and Nines’ life way easier. Because if you have the creator of all androids as a bro, might as well use him right?”

Gavin turned to Nines, who appeared to understand what was happening, but just barely, “I’m sorry, but as nice as that would be for you to assist us in our case… Captain Fowler would never allow you to take, let alone touch evidence.”

“Don’t worry about that, I already got that straightened out,” Elijah looked proud of himself, “I contacted him myself actually, not Chloe, all me.”

“He’s on a high horse because he hasn’t done that in years.” Chloe commented. She wore her favorite blue knee length dress and matching heels.

Elijah looked hurt for a split second before returning to business, “Well I said that I was contacted by you two for some additional info on androids for your case. And Fowler’s the only other person who knows that we’re related, yeah? So boom, he was cool with it.”

Chloe placed her hand on Elijah’s arm, “That’s the entire conversation poorly summarized, there was a load of formalities I had to work through as well. But you needn't worry, everything is taken care of.”

Gavin's head was in his hands within seconds of Chloe’s explanation, “I hate this… I fucking hate this.”

“Aw… why?” Elijah pouted, “You do realize that I’m willingly giving you permission to boss me around right?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, “What the fuck do you want from me?”

Chloe sighed, “You’re too smart for Elijah, he was going to ask a favor regardless. I made the point that assisting you would give some incentive to accept it…”

“That’s actually… really fucking smart,” Gavin looked at Chloe with admiration, “I mean, Nines more or less would have asked you for this anyway. Mainly because he’s too confident for his own good.”

Nines nodded affirmatively, “Yes, it would be ideal to reassemble our victim in order to speak to them much easier. Not to mention it would be quite an experience to give back a life that was cut short. And Elijah would be the most qualified to do such.”

“Exactly! Let’s go!” Elijah turned Gavin around in his place to push him back into the building.

Gavin almost immediately stopped the action, “Hold on there asshole! Ground rules, you are _not_ calling me anything but Detective Reed, got it? You’re not gonna embarrass me in front of the entire police department!”

“If I know you like I think I know you, you’ve already embarrassed yourself plenty.” Elijah countered Gavin death glare with a challenging smirk, clearly unafraid of his barely younger brother.

Nines pulled Gavin by the shoulders away from his intense staring competition with his brother, “Chloe, please make sure that Elijah won’t step out of line. The office will see this as a professional meeting and we’ll be treating it as such.”

“As long as you do the same with Gavin, I have a feeling this will go smoothly.” Chloe grinned at the look Elijah and Gavin gave her.

“We’re not fucking kids Nines!” Gavin’s voice was louder than previously.

Nines began to usher the group forward by moving Gavin along, “You might not be, but you’re still siblings. Even if you’re not blood related, it’s inevitable for there to be small quarrels.”

“How the hell would you know that huh?” Gavin asked, jabbing his finger into the android’s chest.

Nines looked at Gavin, dumbfounded, “You act like I don’t _have_ my own sibling.”

“Oh shit… I forgot about Connor.” Gavin was flush with embarrassment.

* * *

Nines didn’t bother to comment as he led the group back into the building. Androids and humans alike made audible cues of shock at Kamski’s presence. The man hadn’t been out of him home and in the public eye for eleven years. His resignation as CEO of Cyberlife caused mass confusion, and retreating into the mountains certainly didn’t help ease people’s minds.

So the sheer sight of the man of myth back in the city was jaw dropping. Nines watched in awe as Elijah went from a teasing older brother into the man who made a new life form. His face was much more stoic and cold, shoulders squared, and his confidence was radiating in ludicrous amounts. This was the man that the media knew, a somewhat geeky yet terrifyingly powerful man.

The people and android’s working reception made a similar expression of shock. One even opening their mouth to speak before Gavin held up a hand, signaling that the posse behind him were authorized. The most entertaining thing to Nines was the fact that Chloe was smirking to herself. She had been with Elijah since she was created, and had seen every trial and tribulation. This must be the first time she’s seen Elijah put this business persona on in ages. 

Within seconds the group was approached by a preoccupied Jack Wu, his eyes trained on a transparent tablet displaying case information. Nines noticed that Gavin was focused on getting to the evidence room as quickly as humanly possible. The two were going to crash within seconds.

“Gavin watch-” Nines made an effort to warn his partner of the impending impact. The moment the warning registered with Gavin, it was too late.

Gavin collided with the other intensely focused man, uttering an elegant, “Fuck!” before falling forward. Jack, who was surprisingly quick, managed to catch Gavin in an unconventional way.

It looked like something out of a movie, and it bothered Nines to no end. The investigator had “unintentionally” dipped the detective like he’d just danced a tango. Gavin was too shell shocked by how this happened in the first place to stop the action. So Jack brought it upon himself to get the other man on his feet.

His hands remained on Gavin’s waist, as his knees were still stabilizing, “Did I hurt you? Jeez, I’m really sorry about this Detective-”

Jack was blissfully unaware of the silently seething Nines, his body was still turned from when he caught Gavin. Chloe seemed annoyed at the situation, as if this alone got on her nerves. Nines noticed Elijah looked less than pleased as well, probably some protective brotherly instinct kicking in. But no one could do a thing, if they were to respect Gavin’s wishes.

“Yeah yeah… fuckin’ peachy!” Gavin swatted the hands holding him off, his face flushed a light pink from embarrassment.

Jack turned around to sight Kamski, his eyes were daggers but his smile was soft. “I’m afraid we haven’t met, Elijah Kamski.”

Jack met the cold gaze with one of indifference, likely writing it off as an unfavorable trait, “Jack Wu, Crime Scene Investigator. What brings you to the city?”

Elijah looked bored, a detail Nines enjoyed seeing. It reassured him that _Jack_ wasn’t simply a petty rival but rather a genuine annoyance, “I was approved to reassemble an Android that’s part of a case Detective Nines and Reed were assigned.”

“Ah! You must mean the MP500, truly terrible what happened to them. I wasn’t aware that we’d be able to remake them…” Jack suddenly remembered something if his eyes were any indication, “I guess I should say that I’m the investigator assisting the detectives.” 

Elijah gave a convincing look of interest, “I see… I’m afraid I wasn’t made aware of you prior to my arrival.”

“Hehe, that makes sense,” Jack chuckled nervously, “I’m not as important as Detective Reed. Hell, Detective Nines is leagues ahead of me!”

A wireless interface prompt was received by Chloe, her face not changed from where she watched Elijah and Jake speak. Needless to say Nines accepted the interface immediately, she clearly didn’t want the other’s present to hear what she had to say.

_Is my voice coming through Nines? I’m not too familiar with my wireless interface systems._

_Yes, I hear you Chloe… but I apologize, why would you not be familiar with your wireless interface systems?_

Nines noticed Chloe’s eyes briefly fluttered rapidly, a sign her connection was fluctuating, _Ah, Elijah will update me to fit new technologies he’s made. I need to adapt to this more advanced wireless system. But I certainly had it before, just not as advanced of course._

_Interesting_ , Nines wondered what other things that Elijah had added or modified Chloe with, but decided to save it for later, _Apologies for my question, please tell me what you were thinking._

_Well, I can’t understand the motives behind this “Jack Wu” man. I haven’t a clue why he felt the need to catch Gavin in such an unprofessional manner…_

_Trust me when I say I don’t enjoy his unnecessarily touchy behavior. However, I will tolerate it for the time being, I must put my profession before my personal gripes with this man's behavior._

Nines could see a small smirk arrive-and just as quickly disappear-on Chloe’s face. _I see deviancy has given you a sense of jealousy as well Nines._

_I see…_ Nines finally found the name of the nagging feeling that coincided with the waves of adoration Gavin normally brought with his company. It made sense, hell Gavin had mentioned the word before and yet Nines forgot all about it. _Deviancy really is a double edged sword, isn’t it?_

Chloe held in a laugh, _Absolutely._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! So I was wondering if I should make a little discord server for fans of either this or my other fics, Detroit Evolution, and just the base game in general! It'd be a safe space for fans who like the same stuff, and I'd be sure to put sections for sharing your works and such. And maybe a Q&A for my fics, so please tell me what you think of the idea! With that said... enjoy whatever time of day it is for you and I'll see you in the next chapter!


	15. An Android’s Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe tells Gavin why Nines might be acting strange. And Nines gets called back to Fowler, but has no clue what it could possibly pertain to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IM SO SORRY! I took an unforeseen hiatus from this fic... I apologize. I completely lost steam for this story and wrote other five while I waited for motivation to return on this. I rewatched the movie with a friend the other day and it led me to continue with the story I have laid out! I thank you all for your patience with me. And while I can’t promise consistent updates, I can say I’ll be posted more then just once every 2-3 months. Thank you and enjoy the chapter!

Gavin has had just about enough of this day already. First, his brother pops up unannounced. Second, that damn Investigator got handsy again, which leads into problem three... the terminator whose eyes are burning themselves into the back of his head. Gavin knew damn well that the android wasn’t going to admit he was jealous. Hell, he probably didn’t know what the shit he was feeling.

“So Gavie...” Elijah sidled up to his brooding brother, “Is that Wu guy a friend of yours?”

Gavin groaned, “Fuck no, Nines is pretty sure Wu wants to steal me from him. He’s the most advanced android made yet he can’t get that I don’t want that bastard!”

“Hm, another lovely example of deviancy at play,” Elijah sighed dreamily, “But I feel you lil’ bro, feelings are inconsistent whether you’re human or machine.”

Gavin felt a small smirk pull at his face, “Damn right Eli… damn right...”

Chloe tapped the detective’s shoulder, “Could I pull you aside for a moment?”

“Uh yeah sure, Nines bring Eli to the evidence room for me.” Gavin said.

“Of course Gavin,” Nines had seemingly gained his composure, “Follow me Elijah.”

The two continued towards the evidence room, while Chloe and Gavin ducked into an unoccupied interrogation room. 

“What’s up Clo?” Gavin questioned

Chloe stared at the man like he was a fool, “You know what’s going through Nines’ head correct?”

“Yeah, he’s being weirdly protective...”

“There’s more than just being “weirdly protective” at play Gavin,” Chloe looked annoyed as she spoke, “Nines has no idea how to cope with his feelings of jealousy. He’s been trying to hide it from you, he doesn’t want you to worry.”

Gavin stares at the blonde android for a second, “...Shit.”

“Eloquent as ever Gavin,” Chloe sighed, “Deviancy is a powerful thing, and Nines isn’t sure how to navigate it yet. You need to help him  _ feel _ and know that it isn’t wrong.”

“Why the hell are you always right?” Gavin pulled the android into his arms, he could feel her smile as she reciprocated the hug.

“I can think of many reasons, however, I’ll spare you the list.” Chloe giggled. 

“Don’t push it Clo.”

“Oh, I will.”

The heartfelt moment was interrupted by the sound of running. The two turned to see Maxwell running alongside Sumo and Connor. The group were making their way past the window of the interrogation room.

“How much do you wanna bet that’s gonna be our problem in a minute?” Gavin asked.

Chloe feigned thinking hard about the query, “Give it exactly forty-eight seconds.”

“Fine, but if you’re off by a millisecond I’m not letting you live this down,” Gavin gives a cheeky grin as he opens the interrogation room, “How about we check up on Nines and Eli?”

Chloe smiles, “I suspect that Nines has kept Elijah in check, well... until now.”

Gavin cocked his head in question, “Time’s up already?”

“Expect a minor disaster upon entering the evidence room,” Chloe shrugged, “Elijah tends to cause chaos by merely existing.”

Gavin made a snorting like noise, “Don’t gotta tell me what I already know Clo.”

The evidence room was shockingly enough, not in  _ complete  _ disarray. The two must have caught the group before true chaos could be unleashed. 

Maxwell, Connor, and Sumo had seemingly bolted into the evidence room, not a single one winded in any way. They seemed to be talking  _ at  _ Nines and Elijah, not  _ to  _ Nines and Elijah. It was expected from a small child, and to a lesser extent, a very excitable android.

Maxwell was bouncing on his heels, “Mr. Hank said that the head ass-”

Connor promptly covered Maxwell’s mouth, preventing him from saying a word “unbefitting” of his age. This was something that Gavin was about to fight, but knew he wouldn’t win against Nines in this argument. “Captain Fowler would like to speak to Gavin or Nines, both are preferred for this meeting.”

Nines simply nodded and let his attention drift to Gavin, “I’ll go and meet with the Captain, you can explain the details of this case to Elijah.”

Gavin smiled, “Always the one for democracy Nines.”

Nines walked over to where Gavin stood, smirking as he looked into his eyes, “Shame, if you knew me you’d know humans are much more difficult.”

Gavin pulled Nines down to whisper in his ear, “I’d say you’ve picked the most  _ difficult  _ human for yourself tin can...”

An uncharacteristic noise escaped the android, something between a squeak and a groan.

“I swear to Ra9, when we get home, I am going to  _ destroy  _ you.” Nines made an attempt to be menacing, but it came out more fond than anything else. 

“Naughty Nines, we have a kid ‘round the place!” Gavin smacked his partner on the arm, pulling back from his ear as he did.

Nines rolled his eyes so hard Gavin thought they’d get stuck inside his head, “Must you always be so crude?”

Gavin held his hands up in defense, “I'm just being me baby!” 

Gavin swore he heard Nines laugh as he turned to leave, “Chloe, keep an eye on the brothers, including mine.”

“What about me Mr. Nines?” Maxwell pulled the leg of the android’s pants, “How can I help?”

Nines knelt down, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, “You can come with me and give Lieutenant Anderson Sumo back. Then, if you’d like, you could meet Captain Fowler.”

Maxwell beamed, “Really?”

“I’m positive, and I'm willing to bet the Captain would be delighted to meet you.” Nines stood back up, opening the doors to the evidence room. He waited a moment more for Maxwell to call Sumo over. 

“Don’t take too long Nines! I got something I need to talk to you two about.” Elijah motioned back and forth between Gavin and Nines.

“The hell is it this time?” Gavin could tell he sounded annoyed, but he couldn’t give a flying fuck about it. It’s  _ his _ brother,  _ who cares? _

“Patience young one, even Maxwell there is calmer than you.” Elijah chided.

“Phck off…” Gavin rarely said this nowadays, but it wasn't uncommon to hear it used when he was trying to be quiet.

“I heard that!” Nines called out, motioning for the boy and dog to pass through the doors.

Gavin could see the doors nearly shut closed as Nines turned away once more, “Fuck off!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this out now, so keep in mind the location won’t be changing from this chapter to the next! I would include it here but, this chapter was already incredibly delayed.


	16. Not Your Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Maxwell run into a pissed off Jack while returning Sumo to Hank. Meanwhile, Gavin learns what favor he is so hesitant to ask about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but it's what i might have to update like for now on because school is back in full swing. Even if it's distant! But I hope y'all enjoy this chapter regardless! Thank you for sticking with it <3

What in the world did Fowler need Nines and Gavin for again? And so soon? Whatever it might be, it will more or less be relating to Maxwell.

Said boy was giggling as Sumo trotted alongside him, and it was clear Sumo enjoyed the boys company. 

As the android turned the corner with the two in toe, he noticed a lingering Jack Wu.

“Maxwell?” Nines said, seeing that Wu had perked up upon his appearance.

“Yeah Mr. Nines?” the boy asked.

“Would you take Sumo over to the Lieutenant? I’ll catch up with you in a moment.”

“Yes sir!” Maxwell did a little salute and happily walked on. Sumo only a few paces behind him.

When the boy was out of earshot, Nines saw Wu approach.

The man was a mere inch or two when he stopped in front of Nines. He wasn’t short by any means, but Nines had an additional three inches on his six feet. And while it was not something common for an android to scan for, it felt right regardless.

“So, let me get this straight… you’re not?” Wu asked calmly.

Nines scoffed, “If you must know them yes. Have you a problem with both my race  _ and  _ my dating preferences?”

Wu gave a cold smile, “When the hell did those Cyberlife douchebags put humor programs? Malfunctioning clearly.”

“Have you come to chastise me or could I work like I’m supposed to?”

“Cut the shit. Why the fuck are you so protective of Gavin?”

“He’s my partner-”

“Yeah, for  _ work _ ! You aren’t his goddamn boyfriend! You’re a fucking tool, a machine!”

Nines froze up, “What?”

“You “want” to be with Gavin right? Well tough shit, he’s human. He doesn’t deserve or want a  _ literal _ plastic asshole like you. He needs a  _ human _ , not some chunk of scrap that’s programmed to think.” Wu’s words felt like fire.

Nines was positive his LED was bright red, an even,  _ terrified _ red.

“You’re wrong…”

Wu looked incredulous, “Speak up C3PO! What’s the deal?”

Nines grabbed Wu’s shoulder in what could be perceived as a friendly gesture, “You just proved my hypothesis Investigator, impressive.”

“What’s the calculation then TI-39?”

Nines slowly increased the strength of his grip on Wu’s shoulder, “That you’re just as ignorant as you look…”

With one final squeeze, Nines had released the now vaguely pained Wu.

Wu looked at Nines with a mixture of terror and anger, one not too unfamiliar to Nines.

“Funny how many close minded people are inducted into the DPD...” Nines smirked as he turned heel to leave, “But surely you’ll come around one day, I  _ know  _ Detective Reed did.”

“What the fuck does that mean?” Wu’s voice was louder than prior, it made Nines laugh.

A simple glance over his shoulder was all Nines added to his final statement, “You’re the Investigator,  _ figure it out yourself _ .”

Nines was almost positive that he’d left Wu with a face of pure disbelief. And as petty as it might sound, nothing else brought him more joy.

* * *

“Okay so you said you wanted a favor or some shit?” Gavin asked, his brother smiling sheepishly in response. 

“Well… maybe?”

“Just fuckin tell me,” Gavin pinched the bridge of his nose, “This is what you normally do...”

Elijah’s face fell a little, “Well, I never  _ enjoy  _ asking you for shit… it’s just, it’s about your case.”

“What about it?” Gavin asked, “You gotta rain check or somethin?”

“Not exactly!” Elijah seemed annoyed at something not present as he spoke, “I’m set to attend some hoity toity networking gala. But you and Nines need this guy back on his feet ASAP.”

“So?” Gavin tilted his head in question.

Chloe spoke up, “Elijah can complete the reassembly of Aidan by Tuesday evening if he doesn’t attend the gala. However, not appearing to the gala could cause another media hellscape.”

Gavin groaned, “We don’t need more shit being thrown around! Everything’s a hodgepodge of what the fuck already!”

“Which is why I need you two to go for me.” Elijah said quietly, fearing the reaction it would emit from his brother.

Gavin, on the other hand, simply blinked in disbelief. Him, Gavin  _ fucking  _ Reed, at a private  _ business _ event, for his brother?  _ With Nines? _

“What the hell would we do about Maxwell? I can’t leave the kid alone for fuck knows how long!”

“Elijah and I would care for him in your stead,” Chloe said, “And Elijah has prepared specialty protocols for Nines, it will help you navigate the event.”

“Yeah, I have Clo to thank for helping me with those,” Elijah smiled, “I might have charisma, but I’m shit when it comes to talking to others.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Gavin deadpanned.

“So… would you?”

“Would I what? Go to some shitty rich people party saying that I’m representing Kamski or something?” Gavin noticed his hands waving around a little, but ultimately ignored it.

Elijah nodded vigorously for a second or two, “That is absolutely what I’m asking.”

Gavin sighed, tired, and quite frankly done with this whole day, “Fine! Nines wants this done soon as possible so might as  _ fucking  _ well!”

“Oh my god thank you,” Elijah gripped his brother in a tight hug, “I’ll make this worth it I swear!”

Gavin chuckled, hugging his brother back equally tight, “You fucking better…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now you might be thinking "this is an excuse to make a dance scene isn't it?' and yes, yes it certainly is.


	17. He Was Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nines and Fowler talk about Gavin and his past. The brothers and Chloe get planning for the Cyberlife Gala.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW IM NOT DEAD. my birthday, then holiday, then NEW YEARS. goodness gracious lots of events, Im sorry! I have chapter 18 in the works but here is 17. apologies!

“Captain Fowler,” Nines opened the door tentatively, “You wanted to see me?”

The man in question turned his head from where he was working. And made an effort to acknowledge the boy Nines had brought with him.

“I did actually, if you two wouldn’t mind taking a seat...”

Maxwell simply followed what Nines did, seeing as he hadn’t a clue who this was other than knowing he was important.

Fowler smiled, “Who might you be, young man?”

“Maxwell,” the boy said shyly, “Maxwell Christie.”

“Captain Jeffery Fowler.” the man held out his hand.

Maxwell giggled and shook the Captain’s hand. The small display made Nines wonder if this wave of pride was something everyone felt. This feeling of seeing a child figure out how to navigate the world so easily. Maxwell was a bright light, even in the darkness that surrounded him and his situation. 

Fowler must have caught the fond look on Nines’ face, as he turned his attention to the android instead of the boy, “Now, Nines… where would your partner be?”

“He is with Mr. Kamski and his assistant down in Evidence sir,” Nines responded, “And last time I checked, Connor should also be present.”

“Good, it’s reassuring to know at least two qualified people are down there.” Fowler shook his head, silently chuckling to himself.

“I can’t imagine either of the humans within that room meet your criteria, do they?”

“Damn right,” Fowler nodded, “But, I called you here for a reason you know.”

Nines snuck a glance at Maxwell, who had begun to wander around the office, miraculously not touching any of the technology present.

“I’m quite sure I know why, sir.”

“How is he?”

“He slept well, he hasn’t seemed all too distraught, all things considered...”

Fowler hummed affirmatively, “I see, could there be something preventing him from acknowledging his… mother’s passing.”

“I’ve been monitoring vitals, his heart rate implies no sign of immediate distress,” Nines reported, “We’ve had brief discussions on the topic, but nothing too lengthy or taxing.”

“Well, whatever you two are doing, it’s working,” Fowler tilted his head to where Maxwell was standing, staring out into the bullpen like it was the stars above, “He looks happy Nines.”

“That’s all I could ask for really,” Nines admitted, “He’s been through a lot, he deserves some tranquility. Even if it’s brief, I wish to provide that for him.”

“No doubt Gavin does too,” Fowler said, his tone ever so vaguely solemn, “He knows better than anyone what it’s like to be alone...”

“Unfortunately...” 

Fowler sighed, “I shit on Reed a lot, I really do. But he’s tough as nails, has been for as long as I’ve known him. You’ve helped him Nines, you make him rest every once and awhile.”

Nines felt an inkling of a smile grace his features.

“You’re good for him Nines,” Fowler gave a closed mouth smile, “He’s not alone anymore...”

* * *

“Where’s the tin can?” Gavin asked the air, as if it would provide an answer. 

“Fowler’s office, he seems to be leaving now.” Connor said.

Elijah laughed, “You keeping tabs of his location?”

“Never hurts to know where your younger brother is,” Connor commented, “Can’t let him get into trouble, can I?”

“You’ve got a fucking  _ nanny cam _ on him?” Gavin sounded incredulous.

“Well excuse Connor’s excellent forward thinking,” Chole smirked, “Considering who he works  _ and  _ lives with.”

“Yeah whatever, next thing ya tell me is gonna be that you have a tracker on Eli!” Gavin leaned against the currently inactive evidence console.

When Chloe didn’t make a retort, Elijah sprang up from where he sat on the floor, “YOU DIDN’T! DID YOU?”

“You’re the genius, you figure it out.” Chole quipped, causing Gavin to nearly double over laughing. Connor was also amused, though he showed it much more subtly than the scarred detective. It was always astounding to Gavin how human these androids were. It was part of the reason they scared him at first.

Elijah showed his ideas to Gavin when they were just concepts. And honestly, the whole premise  _ terrified  _ him. Things that weren’t actually alive just going about business like they owned the place. Fucking  _ terrifying _ .

Obviously things have changed from then to now, seeing as he’s in a goddamn relationship with an android now. But the whole crisis he went through hadn't left some other asshole’s heads yet. And now Nines had to deal with that  _ Investigator  _ guy, acting like he’s entitled to Gavin’s attention because he just so happens to work with him. 

The whole thing really pissed Gavin off... more than usual. He guessed it’s sorta karma for the way he dealt with Ada, but if Wu turns out to be a serial killer, Gavin told himself he’d run into the sea and never get out.

Well, he’d do that for as long as he could before Nines dragged his ass back out.

Speaking of the Android, he and Maxwell returned to the evidence room. 

“Apologies, we had to return Sumo to the Lieutenant,” Nines took up a nonchalant position beside Gavin.

Or it would have been nonchalant had Nines been standing  _ without _ an eight year old on his shoulders. Maxwell was grinning from where he sat on Nines shoulders. The Android keeping hold of the young boys ankles should something -  _ highly  _ unlikely - go wrong.

Chloe and Connor were smiling, in fact Connor was basically radiating joy. Elijah was also melting, the casual display of affection too much for the room to handle. 

Too much for Gavin specifically.

“You doing good up there bud?” Elijah asked, his grin growing even wider.

Maxwell giggled, “Yep! I wanted to see the whole… what was it again?”

“Bullpen?” Nines offered.

“Yeah! That one,” Maxwell barreled on, “So Mr. Nines let me sit on his shoulders so I could look!”

“Guess he forgot you were there.” Gavin felt like crying, it was all too much. Not in the bad way it used to be either, it was a new,  _ genuine, _ feeling.

He was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for your patience <3

**Author's Note:**

> there will probably be more to come, no promises though. comments and the like are read, replied to, and appreciated!


End file.
